


These days

by yes_goodmorning



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love Story, Smut, YoungK - Freeform, with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_goodmorning/pseuds/yes_goodmorning
Summary: Female character goes on a 4 month vacation and strikes up a friendship with YoungK and the band. They start developing feelings for each other, but given that the girl is not gonna be staying for long, they try to figure out how to navigate around it. Lots of fluff. Girl is actually a Dowoon-bias in the story. Strong-willed. I don't have an ending in my head yet, so I'm writing it as I go.Text in bold: Y/N's linesText in italics: Y/N's thoughtsText in underline: YoungK's thoughts.I'm not really good at describing things, so a lot of these are quick dialogues. Not writing for anyone. Just for myself. :D
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Gigs and Towels

It was my first time in South Korea. After 2 years of planning, I finally allowed myself to take a long overdue vacation- 4 months! People who know me were surprised, after all, I’m known as a workaholic. Yet here I am, on my first night in Seoul, frantically running under the pouring rain and making my way to a gig bar.

I went in, enjoying the warmth of the place. I looked over the stage and a band was setting up, I wasn’t able to take a good look yet as I was busy ordering a bottle of beer. Halfway through my bottle, the stage light turned on and to say I was shocked was an understatement. Day6…on stage…in a small bar.

You see, I’m not a big Kpop Fan. I don’t even like Koreanovelas (with the sole exception of Reply 1988 because that was freaking awesome). Day6 is one of the only two artists I listen to, so seeing them here in the flesh when I never in a million years expected it was like an incredible dream sequence.

They’ve been on hiatus for around 7 months now, but I did hear that they’re slowly easing back to the limelight by doing what they love- small, intimate gigs. How lucky could I possibly be! I love all their songs and I’m finally able to see my bias Dowoon in the flesh.

As the bartender hands me my beer, Sungjin tapped the mic and the group introduced themselves. “Hello, we’re Day 6! Thank you for coming and I hope you’re all healthy and happy.” After a short banter between the group on who’s more nervous, they started with their first set, kicking it off with one of their sexiest songs, in my opinion: Hunt.

Now, as I’ve mentioned, my favorite member is Dowoon. I just feel like he’d be a really cute younger sibling to have. I only have an older brother, so I’ve always wanted one. Besides, we have similar taste in music— jazz.

I was taking off my wet jacket as YoungK was singing his rap part, and for some weird reason, he glanced my way and we had eye contact for a few seconds. I looked away first, feeling the heat rise to my ears. _What the hell._ Okay. He is sexy, definitely a good performer, and a tease. All fan girls would agree. After that incident, I find myself throwing glances at him, and since I’ve only had 1 bottle of beer, I’m sober enough to say he looked at me a couple of times, too. I shrugged the sensation off and asked the bartender for another bottle.

As their first set comes to an end, I feel myself relaxing and enjoying. _So this is what a vacation feels like, huh? I definitely need more of this._

Just as I was enjoying having a silent conversation with myself, the bartender talks to me.

“Hey, you should dry off your hair. It’s pretty cold here, you might get sick.”

**“Nice, you speak English! I was struggling with my basic Korean skills.”**

“You didn’t ask. Anyway, here’s a towel. Someone told me to lend it to you.”

 **“Thanks! What’s your name?”** ****

“Hyun-woo. No problem. Have fun! Just call me if you need anything.”

And with that he left to attend to another customer.

I took the towel, quickly placing it on my head and continued my first incredible night in South Korea.

As soon as Day6 was done with their 2nd set, I took off and went straight to my dorm. _I should shower then go out to find ramyeon._ I’ve been craving that since I lost a war with the rain earlier tonight.

I opened the door to my dorm, my home for the next 4 months, took a hot bath and headed out, still with the towel on my head. I was about to open the main door when I heard a deep voice.

“Hey!”

I didn’t bother to look. It’s probably for someone else, but I stopped on my tracks when the person said “Hey..uhhh…wet girl with the towel!”

_That’s me, right? Wet girl? What the._

I turned around and saw YoungK, wearing different and more casual clothes, standing a few feet from where I was.

**“Are you…talking to me?”**

“Yeah!” he said, making his way to me. “You were at our gig earlier! Thanks for coming!”

He smelled like mint. All smiles. It’s like looking at a photograph.

**“Oh, yeah. You guys were great!”**

“You were singing along. So you listen to Day6?”

I liked how he didn’t use the word fan. Unassuming and humble.

 **“I do. I’m actually a fan. You guys are like one of the only 2 Korean artists I listen to.”** ****

“We’re honored. So who’s the other one?”

 **“Oh man, this is gonna reveal my age, but okay. It’s 2pm.”** ****

He laughed.

“Our hyungs! You have great taste.”

 **“Thanks.”** ****

“I’m YoungK..Younghyun..Brian. Whatever you prefer really. But I do like YoungK.” He says, extending his arm for a handshake.

 **“Y/N. Nice to..meet you? This is really weird.”** I said, laughing. I didn’t feel nervous. It just seems surreal, to be honest.

“I see you’ve made good use of my towel.”

 **“Huh? What do you mean?”** I asked, confused.

“That’s my towel on your head.”

I grabbed the towel off my hair and looked at it. _Day6, Youth, Young K._

 **“Woah. I didn’t notice it at all. So you’re the someone the bartender was talking about?”** ****

“Yup. Saw you when you came in and you looked like you ran in the blazing storm. I asked him to give it to you.”

 **“Yeah. Not a big umbrella user, and didn’t really expect to rain in the middle of summer.But, wow, thanks. I’ll wash it and..”** I paused. Realizing that meeting him again after this is probably next to impossible. **“…find a way to return it to you? I’ll give it back to the bartender.”** ****

“No need. That’s yours. So where are you going? It’s like 3 in the morning.”

**“Oh, I’ve had a hankering for ramyeon since my epic battle with the storm, so decided to go hunt for some.”**

“Can I come with? I know a great place!”

 **“Uhh..aren’t you supposed to be in a…dorm or something?”** ****

“Oh, I’ve been staying here for a few months now.”

**“I see.”**

He smiled.

“So, can I come with you? I can be your tour guide for today.”

 **“Yeah, sure. If it’s not too bothersome, Younghyun.”** Hmm, she chose to call me Younghyun. I wonder why. ****

“Nah. Good food, good company. I’m down.”


	2. Threats and Questions

We walked in silence. I look at him and he looks deep in thought.

**“What are you thinking about?”**

“Where are you from? You speak good English.”

**“Right back at you, Canada boy. Philippines, born and raised.”**

“Ah. That’s why. You guys are pretty well known for being good in English. But you don’t have an accent though! What do you do for a living?”

 **“I’m a digital marketing manager for an ad agency”** ****

“And you’re here for vacation or work?”

 **“Vacation.”** ****

“For how long?”

 **“4 months. Tonight’s my first night, actually. Wild night. Storm, Day6, bassist. All that jazz.”** I chuckled.

“We’ll make it even wilder with some good ramyeon. We’re pretty close.” He motions his head to a place with a big red sign.

“Do you speak Korean?”

 **“A little bit, yeah.”** ****

“Who are you vacationing with? If I may ask.”

 **“No one. This is my first vacation in 7 years. I’m kind of a workaholic, and my job requires me to talk and take care of a lot of people. So I decided that I want to go on solo trip. Finally spend some alone time.”** ****

“Oops. Your first night in and I just ruined your mission.” He said, playing with his hands. _He looks nervous and apologetic._

 **“It’s no big deal! Alone time also means I get to meet new people. And really, what are the chances of bumping into you.”** ****

“I’m no one.” he says.

 **“Okay, no one. If you say so.”** I replied, smiling.

She’s not nervous. That’s a good sign. At least I don’t have to worry about that.

We finally get to the restaurant. It’s small and cozy, with wooden interiors and lots of plants. It looks like a coffee shop.

“This is actually a cafe, but I stumbled into it one rainy night and saw that they have kimchijigae on the menu. Tried it, loved it. Always coming back for it.” ****

A small, middle-aged woman approached our table immediately. “Brian! You back. Oh and with friend!”

 **“Is this my lucky night because everybody that I’ve met so far knows English. Hi, Ma’am. Nice to meet you and thank you so much for being open at this late hour.”** I said, bowing my head.

“Brian is regular here. Not good English but he teach me.” She proceeded to speak Korean to Younghyun.

“She says to just call her Ahjumma.”

 **“Ahjumma. Annyeonghasaeyo.”** ****

“Oh very cute. What order?”

Younghyun takes the lead. “2 kimchijigae please”

Ahjumma bows her head and says “Okay! Coming right up.”

It didn’t take long before our orders came, and I hungrily took a sip of my soup, not realizing it was piping hot. I coughed while fanning my mouth. Younghyun handed me a glass of water while laughing.

“Slow down, girl. It’s not going to run away.”

I glared at him. **“The last thing I had was the beer from the bar. I’m hungry, so don’t try me.”** I threatened, smiling.

He took my spoon and blew the soup to cool it, before motioning me to open my mouth.

 **“Uhh. Yeah, I can do that by myself.”** I said.

“Are you sure? Coz you almost choked to death.” He replied, persistent.

 **“I don’t feel comfortable being fed by another person. I might just punch you out of reflex. Don’t want fangirls killing me on my 2nd day here.”** I told him, straight to the point.

“Woah. We’ve been talking for less than an hour and you’ve already threatened me twice. I should be the one feeling uncomfortable sitting across a violent Asian woman.”

**“Just give me back my spoon before I smack you with it.”**

“Third threat. Wild night, indeed. I’m not sure I’ll be alive enough for my schedule tomorrow.”

 **“Alive enough?”** I said, mocking him.

“You know what I mean. Stop being an English teacher.”

We stayed in the cafe for about 2 hours. Talking about everything. He has a lot of questions, which I found funny. Shouldn’t I be the one interviewing him like the celebrity that he is? After what felt like his 23rd question, I put up my hand and signaled him to stop.

**“Is this an interrogation? Do you work for the government? Am I a suspected double spy? You’re asking a lot of questions!”**

He slapped the side of his neck, and I noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. He looks embarrassed.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize. You’re very interesting and you don’t seem nervous talking to me. It’s refreshing.”

 **“I’m interesting? You’re the one who’s in a globally-recognized band, and I’m interesting? You need to go back to school and relearn the meaning of that word.** ”

He smiled.

It was 5:30 in the morning when we finally decided to go back to the dorm.

We got to the front door and I was still laughing after he almost tripped over the stairs.

“Could you just pretend I’m as cool as people make me out to be?” He said, laughing along.

 **“Oh no, too late. I’ve already sent in reports to tabloids telling how you’re pretty much a toddler when walking.”** ****

“Girl, you break my heart.”

 **“Anyway, thanks for the…night. Well, morning. God, it’s 5:30 am! What time’s your schedule?”** ****

“9 am.” He smiled.

**“Oh man, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize the time.”**

“Are you kidding? I had fun. It was really nice meeting and talking to you. And thanks for being a fan. And for not going through with your violent threats.”

 **“Just shut up and go inside your room.”** ****

“Yes, mom.” I glared at him. “Kidding. Good morning…night, Y/N.”

**“Same to you. Rest well and good luck on your schedule later. You’ll do well as always.”**


	3. Groceries and Switchblades

_It was 1 pm. I’m gonna be living here for 4 months. Might as well buy groceries and stock my pantry_. I said to myself, finally deciding to go to the nearest supermarket. 

I put on my faded skinny jeans, my Vans, a white shirt, and my black Adidas cap. I opened the door and immediately took my switch blade out of my jean pocket when I saw a tall man wearing all black towering on my doorway. 

“Woah woah! I surrender. I’ll tell you everything!” He was grinning, his hands up in the air, but I noticed he took a few steps back.

 **“Younghyun! You scared me!”  
**  
“I scared you? You just pulled out a knife out of nowhere!”

I looked at my right hand and realized what he was saying. 

**“I’m sorry. You startled me! I thought I was being attacked!”** I replied, hastily putting my switchblade back in my pocket. 

“In broad daylight? I think you’re the first girl I met whose first instinct was to attack back and not to yell for help.” How interesting.

“ **I live in the Philippines. Things are different there. I had to learn to defend myself from creeps who are everywhere, mind you.”**

"I'm not a creep."

**"I didn't say you were."**

I turned my back to him, closing the door. When I faced him again, he was looking at me from head to toe.

**“What. What. Why are you staring?”**

“Something’s different.” _Oh man, I don’t have any make up. Not even a lipstick. I just used a tinted lip balm._

“You look different today. Like brighter. Prettier.” 

**“Have you always been this straightforward? And are you mocking me coz it’s your first time seeing me without makeup?”**

“Oh that’s it! Wow. Wooooow. You don’t have makeup. I like it better.” He said, smiling from ear to ear. She's really pretty and she smells really good.

 **“Need I remind you that I have a switch blade? Get that smirk off your face before I turn you into Joker.”**  
  
“Jangnan aninde.” He mumbled.

 **“I know what that means. You have song about it.** ” I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

He just shrugged his shoulders. “Where are you going?” 

**“Supermarket. I’m gonna be here for 4 months so I thought I might as well stock up my pantry with actual food.”** I replied, already walking. He followed me, walking by my side. I looked at him and he was smiling, eyes glued to the floor.

“Can I come with?” _Is this a replay of this morning?_ I laughed at my thoughts.

**“For a celebrity, you seem to have a lot of free time. Didn’t you have schedule for today?”**

“Oh, we’re already done. It was just a quick practice actually. As you know, we’re coming back from hiatus, so we’re still..uhh..slowly trying to find our groove again?” 

**“How was it?”** I asked. Curious. 

“We’re getting there. Last night’s gig felt like an adrenaline rush for all of us. It was fun.”

 **“That’s good. I’m happy. We all are.”** I said, talking about MyDays, their fanbase. 

“Thanks. So you still haven’t answered my question.” 

“ **Which one was it again? Coz you do tend to ask a million.”**

“Haha very funny. Can I come with you?”

We’re already halfway there, walking side by side.

**“I think you already answered it yourself, since we’re practically halfway there and you’re still here.”**

“You know, for a fan, you seem too chill and unbothered by my presence. Are you really a fan?” He asked. I laughed.

**“Another question. Haha. Yes, I’m a fan. Do you need me to act nervous around you, so you feel more like a celebrity?”**

“Nah, I like it better this way. It’s like I’m just hanging out with a friend. But I do wanna try and see how much you know about Day6.” 

**“Oh okay. Shoot me.”** I replied. Referencing one of their title songs. 

“Hmm okay. Lemme see. Tell me your favorite Day6 interview.” 

**“Easy. Zach Sang.”**

“Really? Why?” 

**“Hmm. He asked smart questions. You guys had smart answers. It was not the typical interview. It was interesting knowing about your songwriting process. And Dowoon’s pure**.” I added, not wanting to be too serious. 

“Thanks. It’s my favorite, too. Next question, favorite unreleased song?” 

**“You and Eyeless. Hands down. It still pisses me off actually, that there’s no studio version of those songs. You guys should come up with an album of all unreleased songs.”**

“We'll consider. Don't want to piss fans off. Final question…Who’s your bias?” 

I looked up at him, laughing and raising my eyebrows. **“Are you sure you’re ready to hear it?”**

“Yes. I’m confident.” 

**“It’s Dowoon.”** "It's me." We said at the same time.

“Oh man. My heart!” he jokingly clenches his chest with his right hand. “I thought you were going to say me.” 

**“I was calm and composed when I met you. Wasn’t that a clear sign you’re not my bias?”** I replied laughing. 

“Oh so if you see Dowoon, you’re gonna squeal? Can I be there? I wanna watch.” 

**“I’m not the type to squeal, but I’m probably gonna turn all red and shy.”**

“Okay. I have a follow-up question.” 

**“Of course you do.”**

“Why Dowoon?” 

**“Hmm. He’s hardworking. He loves jazz music same as I do. And jazz drummers are sick— so it makes sense that he’s good at what he’s doing given the types of music he’s into.”**

“Okay okay. Let’s stop talking about Dowoon.” First time someone told me Dowoon’s their biased not because of how cute he is. 

**“You asked, I answered.”**

We got to the grocery store. I’m shopping with a Day6 member on my 2nd day in Korea. Who would’ve thought.

Now I know that Younghyun likes food a lot, but that was an understatement. I seriously have never met anyone who was as excited and giddy as him inside a supermarket. I started putting a few items on the card, when he suddenly ran to another aisle while telling me to wait. After a few minutes, he came back skipping like a kid. 

“Oh man, you have to try this.” He said shaking a pack of noodles on my face. 

**“Calm down, man. Just put it on the cart.** ” Me saying that seemed to trigger something in him. He was going all-out choosing items for me, “It’s my favorite.” seemingly becoming his battlecry. After the 7th recommendation, I stopped on my tracks, startling him.

“What what. Did you forget something?” 

**“Younghyun, am I buying to stock my pantry or am I buying to feed you? Calm down and stop jumping!”** I said, scratching my head and laughing at his surprise. Why are our conversations so easy and natural?

“It could be both. I’m putting all these in your cart, so that when you cook, you’ll remember me and have the heart to invite me over. Like you know, later tonight, starting with that Kimchi fried rice and chicken wings.” His smile was infectious. I was finding it difficult to feign my amusement. 

**“Did you just invite yourself over?”**

“I’ll take that as a yes!” And with that, he took my cart from me and went to the cashier. 

“Let me get this.” He said, offering to pay for my grocery. 

**“Don’t make me cut you with my switchblade. I can pay for myself.”**

“But I added a lot of things.” 

**“Oh, now you’re acting shy about it? Don’t sweat it. I pay, I cook, but you set the table and wash the dishes.”**

“Deal!” God, that smile really is something. 


	4. Guitars and Coffee

We got back to my dorm and when I opened the door, he made his way inside. 

**“Yes, please. Welcome in.”** I said, making my sarcasm pretty obvious. 

He laughed. “What? I’m carrying your groceries!” I really love how she doesn't treat me like a celebrity.

**“I didn’t ask you to!”**

“Where do I put it?” 

**“Just there on the dining table. Do you want a glass of water?”**

“Yeah, that’ll be nice. For some reason my throat hurts.” 

**“You probably overworked it from all those grocery recommendations.”**

“Yeah yeah.” I handed him a glass and he gulped it all in one go. As I was organizing the items I bought, I saw him scanning my place. 

“This place is spotless. And you’ve already unpacked! Didn’t you say you just got here last night?” 

**“Yup. I did it when we got back from the ca—“** cafe. I wasn’t able to finish my sentence when something caught his eye. 

“Woah, is this yours?” He asked, walking towards my Takamine acoustic guitar.

 **“Oh yeah. My dad gave it to me.”** I don’t know why him finding my guitar made me feel embarrassed. 

“So you play?” 

**“Hmm. A little bit. Not as good as you guys. But I can play to save myself.”**

“Any other instruments?” He was playing what seems like the intro of Ouch. 

**“Yeah. I play a little bit of ukulele and piano, too.”**

“Wow, a woman of many talents.” 

**“More of master of none.”**

“I highly doubt that.” 

I didn’t know what to reply, so I just finished unpacking the grocery then settled on the couch, beside him.

“You smell nice.” He said, absent-mindedly. 

**“Thanks. You do, too, actually.”**

“That’s the nicest thing you ever said to me!” 

**“You talk like we’ve known each other for 3 years! Besides, I don’t have to say nice things to you, I’m practically going to be feeding you tonight.”**

“I am grateful. So what do we do now? We just ate lunch, it’s gonna be a few hours before you serve me dinner.” 

**“I’m not your servant. Don’t make me throw you out.”**

“I’m joking! Oh I have an idea. Play me something.” He hands me back my guitar which I refused to get. 

**“Oh hell no. In front of you? Nope. No thanks. I’d rather skin myself alive and roll over a bed of salt.”**

“Your imagination is violent and scary. Should I be worried?” he asked, laughing. “Come on! I’m not gonna judge you, I just wanna listen. It’ll be a nice change, having someone serenade me.” 

It took us a few minutes, a lot of bargaining, and 1 week worth of free coffee before he was able to convince me. 

**“Fine! God, you’re persistent. Triple shot caramel macchiato. Ingrain that in your memory. I’ll play but you have to sing with me.”** I said, taking my guitar from him.

“Okay. I’m game.” 

I started playing the intro of Finale, one of their Japanese tracks. 

“Okay, you describing this as a little bit of guitar playing is the understatement of the century.” 

**“Shut up and sing.”**

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Look, from all the Day6 videos I’ve watched, nothing could ever come close to how Younghyun sounds in person. His voice is unbelievable. I found myself staring, but he broke my thoughts when he told me to sing.

“Sing the chorus with me.” And I did, not noticing he stopped when I started singing.

> Saikou happy ending  
> Kimi koso ga  
> Kitto saigo no love story ni naru  
> So babe please be my finale

It was after the chorus when I realized he wasn’t singing loudly, so I stopped playing. 

“Hey, why did you stop?”

 **“You stopped singing. Let’s go. I want my first coffee now.”** I said, standing up and feeling embarrassed. 

“Your face is red!” 

**“I can’t believe I just sang and played guitar in front of you!”** I said, hiding my face in my hands.

“No need to feel embarrassed. It was amazing. You have a great voice, too.” He said calmly, taking my hands away from my face. I suddenly realized we were holding hands, so I stood up, almost losing my balance.

“Be careful.” he said, looking at me. "So who taught you how to play?" 

I sat down again. **"Hmm. My dad's a pretty decent guitarist, so we got into music early on. He plays the drums, bass, and harmonica as well. My brother plays the guitar, too, and sings."**

"And your mom?"

I laughed. Thinking about my mom. **"She dances along...and gets the lyrics wrong. She's our cheerleader."**

"You ever had a band?"

**"Just the typical high school one. We used to do gigs in bars, too. But my dad, brother, and I still do weekly jams in our house. He usually plays the drums, I play the keys, brother's on guitar. We kinda all sing."**

"So why didn't you pursue that as a career?"

**"Yeah...I don't think so. I don't like being seen. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I like being in the background, but it's more of...I like being the painter than the painting. That's how I got into writing..then marketing.**

"Do you write for yourself. I mean besides work?"

**"Yeah. I write poems here and there. Short stories."**

"Songs?"

**"Nah."**

"Poems are just songs without melody." he said.

 **"I guess you're right."** I replied. **"Okay, my turn to ask questions."**

"It's only fair." he smiled. "Bring it on." 

**"Hmm. I know you play the guitar. So when you write lyrics, do you come up with the melody with a guitar, do you hum it and record it, or do you use your bass?**

"It differs really. Sometimes, I think of a phrase and it happens so fast, so I do end up just writing it on my phone and record myself humming it. But if I'm in the studio, I usually do it with the guitar. But it's really Jae and Wonpil who's good at coming up with the melodies..so majority of our songs is a mesh of all the members' brains." 

**"** **Do you write better when you're sad or when you're happy?"**

He paused. Thinking. 

"Nobody has ever asked me that before. Hmm. Fans assume I write better when I'm sad because we do have a lot of sad songs. But..I can't really say. The two emotions are very different, so each brings out different sides of me as a lyricist. I guess it's just easier to translate sadness into writing..because you feel like you have a lot to say that you don't get to?"

**"Makes sense. I agree actually. Words come naturally when I'm sad-- so I get to finish poems faster. I think it's also because when you're happy there's a feeling of...like...the words don't seem enough to really describe or capture how you feel."**

"Exactly. Like love, right?" 

**"Okay. Too cheesy for me. I need my coffee now."** He laughed.

“And I owe you one. Let's go.”


	5. Band and Bass

The next few days became a routine. When he doesn’t have a schedule, Younghyun’s at my door by 9am, ready with my coffee. At night, he comes over to my place and we have dinner together.

“We’re like husband and wife, the past week and a half, don’t you think?” He asked, smirking at me, knowing what he’s saying is annoying me.

 **“Do you want to swallow that chopstick together with your meat?”** ****

“Your threats are no longer scary. I’m used to it. **”** He then proceeded to sing the chorus of Shoot me, I couldn’t help but laugh at the reference.

“Hey, I forgot to ask. Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

**“Not that I could think of. Why? You have something in mind?”**

“Well, the boys want to meet you.” I dropped the pan I was washing on the sink.

 **“What did you say?”** ****

“The boys. The band..well they wanna meet you.”

 **“How did they know there was a _me_ to meet?”** ****

“Uhh..well they got curious as to why I’ve not been annoying them the past few days.”

 **“Oh coz you were busy annoying me instead, right?”**  
  
“That’s right.” He looks so proud of himself. “Anyway, they asked me what I’ve been up to and I mentioned..that I met someone. Naturally, they were all shocked.”

 **“Shocked that you, a hot bassist from a famous band, met someone? You did tell them we’re just friends, right?”** ****

“You think I’m hot?”

 **“Focus.”** ****

“Right. Of course. I told them I just met you a few days back. They were surprised.. coz it’s my first time ditching them three days in a row to..uhh..be with..I mean annoy someone else.” His cheeks are turning red. It’s funny how this usually confident man is unable to look at me right now.

 **“Why are you looking away? This is hilarious.”** I couldn’t stop laughing at how surreal the situation was.

“Now, you shut up. So, will you do it? They want you to come to our band practice.”

 **“Is that fine? I mean, me coming there?”** ****

“Yeah, we can pretty much invite friends over as long as we inform management. Besides, it’s not like band practice, band practice. More of just us deciding we wanna hangout.”

 **“You can go. You don’t have to ditch them again.”** I said, returning to washing the dishes. I didn’t know he was doing that. ****

“No, they do wanna meet you. Please?”

 **“Uh…okay, I guess.”** ****

Yay! Thanks! I’m gonna text them now.” He said, tapping away on his phone.

I was a fumbling mess the next day. When I woke up and started getting ready to meet Younghyun was the first moment it sunk on me that I was about to meet Day6. My thoughts were interrupted when Younghyun rung my doorbell.

“Yah! I’ve been knocking for a few minutes now. Where were you?”

 **“You were? I didn’t notice.”** I fell silent.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?”

 **“I’m just really nervous. I’m about to see Day6 in person.”** ****

“You’ve been hanging out with their bassist for the past few days.”

 **“Yeah, but when I’m with you it doesn’t really feel that way. But today, I’m actually gonna hangout with THE bassist and the rest of the band.”** ****

“I don’t get it, but okay. Let’s go. You ready?”

 **“Yeah. I think. Am I dressed okay?”** I asked.

He looked at me from head to toe. I was wearing black jeans, my red chucks, and a white button down. I didn’t put on full makeup, but I did put on a bit of blush and a lip tint.

“Hey, I have the same pair of shoes! But yes, you look great as always. Come on. Stop acting weird.” He replied, laughing and taking me by the wrist to get us out the door.

As we got closer to the studio, I can feel anxiety creeping in. I couldn’t breathe properly, so I grabbed Younghyun’s wrist and stopped him from walking.

 **“Just hold on. Give me a moment.”** I said, panting.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” He said, worried.

 **“Sorry. I get panic attacks sometimes. Didn’t realize I’d be this nervous.”** ****

He removed my hand from his wrist, and interlaced his fingers with mine instead. Not sure if that helped because I’m almost certain my heart’s beating twice as fast now.

“Okay, breathe with me.” he said, stepping forward to face me, his other hand taking my free hand and rubbing circles at the back of it with his thumb.

After a few minutes, I finally calmed down.

“Better?”

**“Better, baaaaby.”**

“What did you just call me?”

I smacked him on his shoulder. **“I was singing!”**  
  
“Okay. You’re violent again, we’re good to go.”

He then started walking again, taking me with him. 

**“Uhh, Younghyun?** ”

“Yep?”

 **“Can I have my hand back please?”**  
  
His gaze went down to our hands, still locking fingers. He then looked at me and smiled.

“Right. Sorry. It was oddly comfortable.” He lets go.

I didn’t know what to reply but a small **“Thanks.”**

When we got inside, all 4 members immediately stood up and approached me. They all looked so young, it suddenly dawned on me I’m older than all of them, Younghyun included.

Jae was the first to extend his hand.

“Hey, I’m Jae. What’s good? It’s nice to finally meet our savior!” he said, laughing and looking at Younghyun.

 **“Savior?”** I asked, curious.

“Brian’s been silent the past few weeks and it turns out he’s been annoying you. The only times he’s been active on our group chat is when he’s talking about you—OUCH!”

“Be cool man!” Younghyun yelled, playfully punching Jae on his arm.

“Do you really wanna show her how disrespectful you are to your Hyungs?” Jae replied, still laughing.

“Hi, I’m Sungjin. It's nice to finally see a face to go with Kang Bra's stories.” Wow. Sungjin is really handsome. His smile is out of this world, but he really does have a mature aura that’s very different from the others. He’s definitely the leader.

I replied back in Korean. **“Hi, I’m Y/N. Stories?”**

“It’s nice to meet you. Yeah. He's been talking about you.” He replied in English.

“Hey, how come you don’t call Brian oppa?” Jae asked.

I looked at Younghyun who was staring back at me. ****

“Yeah how come you don’t call me oppa. Am I not oppa-material?” he added, a playful grin forming on his mouth.

 **“No.”** he gave an exaggerated frown. I continued- **“Besides, I’m older than all of you.”**

“What?” They replied in unison.

 **“Yeah. 1991. I’m turning 30 this year.”** They all looked shocked. Even Younghyun, who I realized didn’t know how old I was. I couldn’t help but laugh.

"Are you a vampire?" Younghyun said. **"I would have already bitten you if I was, given how annoying you are.** " I replied.

"I'll bite back." He retorted, smiling. I saw the rest of the band looking at each other and smirking.

“Should we call you noona then?” Sungjin asked.

 **“Uhh, I’d rather you and Jae do not."** I said, chuckling. " **Just** **Wonpil or Dowoon.”** I said, looking at my bias.

Oh man, he is so incredibly handsome. But more on adorable. He’s ears immediately turned red after I mentioned his name. I saw Younghyun motioned for him to approach me.

“Go on Dowoon, you're her bias.”

 **“Kang Younghyun, I swear to God I’m going to choke you with your bass string.”** I said through gritted teeth. _I’m nervous enough as it is._

I saw Jae translating what I just said to Dowoon, Wonpil, and Sungjin. They all laughed.

“Please do.” Sungjin said.

Dowoon approached me and I can feel myself turning as red as his ears.

“Hello, noona. Nice to meet you.” He said, bowing his head.

 **“Hi, Dowoon! It’s true though, you are my bias. You’re a really great drummer!”** I said in Korean.

“Thank you, noona!” He bowed again.

 **“Oh, I have something for you.”** I replied, reaching out to my bag to get a CD. **“I don’t know if you still have a CD player, but here you go.”** I handed him a copy of Incognito’s 1993 album, Positivity.

“Wah! I like them!” He said excitedly.

 **“Yeah. I know you like Jazz music, so I thought you might like them. Didn’t know you actually listened to them.”** ****

“Thank you! I’m going to listen to it later tonight!” Dowoon replied, giving me an awkward hug.

I looked at Younghyun and mouthed “He’s so cute!” He rolled his eyes at me.

“You haven’t even hugged me and we’ve been hanging out for a little over 2 weeks now. Now Dowoon gets to hug you on your first meeting.”

 **“Maybe unlike you, he knows how to express his appreciation. Freeloader.** ” I replied. Dowoon laughed.

“So you’ll be okay if I hug you every after dinner time?” I looked at him but only replied with a chuckle when Wonpil approached me.

“Hello, Noona! Nice to finally meet you. YoungK’s told us so much about you.”

 **“Hi, Wonpil. Really? Like what?”** I asked, looking at Younghyun and raising my eyebrows.

“Uhh. That you smell nice and you're smart.” He said. Younghyun stood up and positioned himself between me and Wonpil.

“Okaaay, I think that’s enough getting to know. Thank you so much Wonpil. Go back to your keyboards, please.” I looked at Younghyun but he wasn’t meeting my eyes.

They were all starting to prepare their respective instruments when I walked towards Younghyun. He was looking for his pick.

**“Here you go. You can use mine.”** ****

“Thanks.” He still wasn’t looking. I crossed my arms. **“So I'm smart and I smell nice?”**

"Hyung said you look pretty without makeup, too." Wonpil added.

"Wonpil! PLEASE!" Younghyun shouted. Wonpil shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

He smiled. “Excuse me, this area is for professionals only. Please stay over there.” He said, pointing to the chair I was seated at before.

 **“Some professional. You don’t even have a pick.”** I replied, turning my back to him, smiling.

After a few songs (they were amazing as always), they took a break and I threw a bottle of water to Younghyun. He caught it with his right hand. “Thanks.”

We were eating snacks when Jae sat beside me and asked me a question.

“That’s your pick, right? So you play?”

 **“Uh..a little bit.”** Oh no.

“He can play well, dude. Don’t believe her when she says just a little bit. She played Finale for me the other day. She can sing, too.”

 **“I don’t remember you being part of the conversation, Kang Younghyun.”** he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, stop interrupting, Brian." Jae added.

“Play with us, Noona!” Dowoon said.

 **“No, no, no! No way. I think I might actually pass out.”** Playing for Younghyun was embarrassing enough, imagine doing it in front the whole band. Not even Dowoon’s cute pleading could convince me. But Sungjin, being the leader that he is, seems to know exactly how to persuade me.

“C’mon. If you’re good we can kick Kang Bra out of the band.” I laughed out loud.

“Yeah, we’re tired of him! Let’s kick Brian out!” Jae added. Dowoon and Wonpil were nodding along, laughing really hard and chanting “Kick him out, kick him out.” I can hear Younghyun protesting with a loud "Hey!" 

**“Okay, okay. You're all very persistent. Let’s do this. Let’s get Younghyun unemployed.”** I said, winking at Younghyun. He looked surprised, but gave me a thumbs up. For the first time, I felt at ease. _I can do this, right?_

“Go on. I don’t mind. If you replace me and I get kicked out, I have more reason to hangout at your place and eat your food.” He said, settling on what was my seat before all the commotion.

“Noona, what do you want to play?” Dowoon asked.

**“Since I’m gunning for Younghyun’s job, I think I wanna play Hunt.”**

“OHHHHHHH.” They all reacted in unison.

“You want to borrow Baron?” Sungjin asked, handing me his Fender guitar.

 **“Nah, thanks Sungjin. I think I’m gonna have to use Goldie today.”** I replied, making my way to where Younghyun’s bass was placed. ****

“Hold up, hold up. You told me you play the guitar, ukulele, and piano. Not the bass!” He stood up, making his way to me and grabbing Goldie by the neck, right above where I was gripping it.

 **“I wasn’t going to say I play bass in front a bass player. Too much pressure.** ”

“Oh so now you don’t feel pressured?” We’re standing just a few inches away from each other. I can hear him breathing.

 **“Amazingly, no. I have my future band with me.”** I replied, smiling confidently. ****

“YEAAAAH! Dawn of a new era!! Lezgetit!!” Jae said. “You sing, too, right? I assume you’re gonna be taking Brian’s parts? Rap included.”

 **“Yeah, sure. I’ll give it a shot.”** I looked at all of them before bowing and saying **“Please manage your expectations.”** I turned my face back to Younghyun who was still standing in front of me, both our hands on Goldie’s neck.

 **“If I may?”** He bit his lip and finally let go. **“Thank you.”** I said.

As we started playing, I can feel Younghyun’s eyes glued to me, but I was enjoying too much to feel conscious.

As the rap part comes closer, I can feel the whole band’s anticipation. I spit it all out while looking at Younghyun, smiling at how absurd the situation is, even getting enough courage to imitate his usual gestures when he does this live. Like I mentioned, it’s one of Day6’s sexiest songs…but to be honest, everybody agrees this is Younghyun’s song.

She’s rapping, singing, and playing the bass. I can’t believe this. I can’t keep my eyes off her and she’s looking right at me.

> **“Oh my Jesus. Yes, good morning. heongkeureojin meorimajeodo** **geuri seksihani”**

Fuck. She looks fucking sexy. I hate this song. Why did I write this. Why does she have to bite her lower lip after singing that part. 

I saw Younghyun taking a deep breath as Sungjin was singing the last chorus. _Is it just me or is he blushing?_

When the song ended, the rest of the band were yelling and shouting.

 **“That was lit!! Yah. You’re really good! And you can rap, too! Brian’s definitely out, and you’re in.”** Jae said, clapping and laughing at the same time.

Dowoon was banging his drumsticks together and Wonpil found his way to Younghyun and smacking him with this sweater sleeves. Even Sungjin was laughing. They practiced a couple more songs before Dowoon proposed we have dinner and drinks somewhere close.


	6. Drinks and Taxi Rides

When we got to the Samgyupsal place, Younghyun sat across me, while Dowoon and Jae were on my sides. He was looking at me differently and it’s making me conscious.

 **“Yah, could you stop that.”** He snapped out of it, but he was still looking at me.

“Stop what?”

“Yo dude you’ve been staring at her since the studio man. You’re being creepy.” Jae said.

“Sorry. I was just..thinking.” He said, finally looking away. I felt myself relaxed. _Is he okay? He seems distracted._

It was a great night. My anxiety from meeting the band earlier was completely gone. They were all goofy and funny. Dowoon clinging to me like baby koala and asking me all sorts of music-related questions. Wonpil was indeed the joker of the group, everything he says results in laughter and more teasing- Sungjin always being the target and taking it in like a mature old brother who’s used to it.

As the night progresses and we’ve had a few beers, Jae became a natural host, asking me and Younghyun random questions before finally saying..

“So…you guys aren’t dating?”

“Hey, shut up Jae!” Right after Younghyun said that, I felt him kick my shin.

 **“Aw! What was that for!”** I asked, looking at him.

Jae laughed. “You wanted to kick me but got Y/N instead? You’re dead.”

 **“I’ll get back at you later.”** I replied, smirking at him.

“Sorry. But to answer. Jae, no we’re not dating.”

“Yet.” The deep voice startled me and I glared at Dowoon. Before I could even tell him off, he hugged my from the side and said “I was kidding, Noona! Don’t kill me!”

I just laughed and patted his head. Younghyun was finally smiling, shaking his head in disbelief.

“So how come you’re not dating? Don’t you find Y/N attractive, Younghyun?” Oh so Jae isn’t done yet. We should probably stop giving him beer.

“What? Of course I do. Any man would.” He said, not looking at me. He seemed to have read my mind when I saw him subtly took Jae’s beer away from him.

“So when do you find her most attractive?”

**“Okay Jae. Drink water please and just eat meat before I grill you myself.”** ****

He ignored me. I was laughing when Younghyun suddenly spoke.

**“It differs. She’s beautiful all the time, cute sometimes…sexy, other times.”** ****

I think this beer is getting into me. Why the hell am I admitting this when she’s right in front of me.

“Ohhhhh.” I heard Dowoon say.

“Do explain.” Jae added. I can see him forcing his eyes to stay open. I can see Wonpil and Sunghin whispering and giggling. I took a sip of my beer.

“Uhh. She’s beautiful all the time, especially when she’s smiling. When she doesn’t have make up. Even when she’s threatening to kill me. I like seeing her cook. Her laugh is so carefree. She’s cute when she’s embarrassed, like the first time she sang for me or when she’s so sleepy she’s mumbling.”

I was downing my beer, trying to keep myself preoccupied. _Is he drunk?_

“She’s sexy…when she borrowed my shirt one time. Or the first time I saw her come in to the bar, drenched in rain, drinking beer, and singing along to our songs. She’s sexy…when she played my bass and rapped a whlie ago. When she tousled her hair while looking at me. She’s sexy when she absent-mindedly bites her lower lip when she’s nervous…like right now.”

I drank my beer again. It’s getting hot. I don’t know where to look. Thank God that Sungjin broke the silence when he realized the tension’s rising.

“Okay, Kang Bra! Our lyricist indeed! I think it’s safe to you and Jae have been defeated by alcohol, so I think it’s time we head home.” He stood up, motioning Dowoon to take Jae’s other arm while he puts the other on his shoulder.

“It was really nice meeting you, Noona! Let’s hangout again soon. I’ll make you a playlist. Thanks for the CD.” Dowoon said, waving his hands.

“Yes, Noona! We’ll visit you and YoungK this weekend. Maybe you can cook for us, too!” Wonpil added, smiling brightly.

**“Of course. That would be great!”** ****

“Are you okay to take Kang Bra home?” Sungjin asked, concerned.

**“Yes, sure. Don’t worry about us.”** ****

“Give me your phone.” I handed it to him and saw him enter his number.

“Text me when you guys get home. Thanks and sorry for the craziness. It was really nice meeting you. We’ll see you on the weekend.” Sungjin smiled. He really is a great leader.

**“Take care, guys. See you soon!”**

And with that, I was left with Younghyun, on the side of the street, hailing a cab. When we got inside the taxi, nobody was speaking. It’s the first time this happened to us. _What do I say? My heart is beating so fast. What the fuck._

“Sorry about that.” He said, breaking the silence.

 **“About what?”** I asked, confused.

“The questions..and well..the answers.” he said, still not looking at me.

**“Are you drunk?”** ****

“What? No! I only drank 3 cans of beer. Same as you. Are you drunk?” He said, finally looking at me.

**“No.”**

“Then why did you ask?”

**“You looked so serious answering Jae’s last question. I thought you might be drunk.”** ****

“I’m sober. And I meant it.”

 **“Thanks.”** I looked towards the window before saying “ **For the record, you’re attractive, too.”** _Please let us go back to normal. I don’t know how to act._

“So you find me attractive, too?” I looked at him and he was smirking.

 **“Who wouldn’t?”** I replied. “ **You look handsome all the time. Cute, sometimes. Sexy..other times.”** mimicking his answer earlier. I plucked up courage and continued.

 **“You look handsome when you’re smiling. When you’re excited about food. Or when you come up to my place and you greet me good morning with my cup of coffee. You look cute when you’re hungry, or when you’re asking me to cook for you. Or when you’re skipping out of excitement because of a pack of noodles.”** He was looking at me intently, I can feel the heat rising up to my head.

 **“You look sexy…when you’re playing the bass. When you sing with your eyes closed. When you take naps on my couch with your arms behind your head. When you’re wearing a plain white shirt. When you open the door for me…when you absent-mindedly play with your tongue like you’re doing..right now.”** I looked down at my lap.

“Hmmmm.” he let out a low and satisfied grumble. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, smiling.

After a few minutes of just traffic noise filling in the air, he finally spoke: “So I’m sexy when I sleep on your couch? Should I do that more often?”

I couldn’t help but laugh. 

**“Maybe.”** I said, biting my lip to stop myself from smiling.

“Can I? Tonight?”

 **“What?”** I looked at him.

“Can I sleep on your couch tonight? Don’t worry I’ll behave. It’s just that I’m not sleepy yet..and I kinda like hearing your voice before I doze off.”

_Is he drunk?_

**“Are you drunk?”** I asked again.

“I already answered that.”

**“I’m not fully convinced. Sing me something. If you forget a lyric, you sleep at your place.”**

He laughed at the challenge.   
  
“Deal. I’m not Wonpil, you know.”

**“I’ve seen you forget lyrics you wrote yourself a bunch of times.”**

“Which song?”

**“Hmm..Man in a movie.”**

“Easy.”

When he opened his mouth, I instantly regretted challenging him. He’s sung a few times since I’ve met him, but it never fails to amaze me. _Why is he so goddamn attractive and talented. This is really annoying._

 **“Okay, okay stop stop.”** I abruptly ended it before he could finish the chorus.

He looked at me startled. “What, why?”

**“Just…because. No questions. Fine you can sleep on my couch.”**

“You’re blushing. Are you drunk?”

**“Do you want me to murder you in your sleep?”**

“If that will bring you to my side of the couch, sure.” He was teasing me.

 **“Careful what you wish for.”** _Why am I playing along with this._

“Okay you stop now.” He said, smiling to himself and biting his lower lip. _That is distracting._ This girl is gonna be the death of me.


	7. Good night and good morning

We sat in silence. When we got to the dorm, he told me he was just gonna freshen up and change clothes at his place then he’ll head up to mine. I nodded, suddenly unsure of everything that transpired.

I was brushing my teeth when Younghyun rung the doorbell.

“I’m ready for my couch.”

 **“Help yourself.”** I mumbled through my toothbrush.

“You smell nice.” He added, before skipping his way to his bed for the night.

I finished washing up then sat on the single sofa right across the couch where he’s settled in. I realized we're sorta wearing the same clothes. White shirt and pajamas.

“Is that what you normally wear when sleeping?” He asked, curious.

 **“No. Is that what you normally wear when you’re sleeping?”**

“No. So what do you wear?” _Should I answer it?_

 **“You first.”** ****

“Hmm..usually just boxers.” he replied, his eyes closed. “Now, you?”

 **“Hmm, big shirt and undies.”** He opened his eyes and looked at me. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

“So how come you’re not wearing those now?” _This guy’s an expert tease._

 **“I should ask you the same question.”** ****

“Well, after learning that you find me sexy when sleeping, I got scared that you might take advantage of me.”

 **“And yet here you are in my couch wearing a plain white shirt. ”** This is embarrassing. He laughed before looking at me. _He does look sexy._

“I’m just kidding. I’m glad you opted to wear pajamas and a shirt. I don’t think my heart could take it if I saw you in your normal sleepwear.” He replied, his voice barely a whisper.

I stood up. “ **Right back at you.”** _This guy is killing me._

“Where are you going?” he asked, when he saw me stand up. “ **Coffee. You want some?”**

“Sure. Let me help you out.” He stood up and walked beside me.

We were chatting along just fine, drinking coffee by the kitchen bar. I’m thankful the tension is slowly evaporating.

When we were done, I stood up and he did, too, following me to the sink.

 **“I’ll take care of it.”** I said.

“No, let me—ah!” he tripped on his slippers and found himself leaning towards me to keep himself from falling. It took us 5 seconds to realize our position. His left hand was on my left shoulder, but his right hand was right above my hip, his ring and pinky finger touching the skin underneath my shirt. My back was against the kitchen counter, hands still holding our empty mugs.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that!” He immediately removed his hands and smacked his nape. He was red from embarrassment and I don’t know why but I suddenly bursted out laughing.

**“You look like a…tomato. You’re red!”**

“I really didn’t mean to touch you. I’m sorry.”

 **“Don’t worry about it.”** I said, still laughing.

20 minutes later and he still was apologizing. Kang Younghyun can be really annoying sometimes.

**“God! I said it’s okay. Calm down and stop worrying about it.”**

“After everything I said earlier, I didn’t want you to think—“ I cut him off, exasperated.

 **“Stand up.”** He did, following my instruction with a perplexed look on his face. **“Put your arms up.”**

“Uhh..okay…? Are you going to punch me?” I rolled my eyes, then ever so slowly, I put my left hand on his left shoulder, and my right hand, right above his hip, underneath his shirt. I felt him tense up. His skin is cold.

“Uh. What are you—“ Her hands are so warm. Stop thinking that way, brain! 

**“Shh. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”** I counted down. “ **Okay, now you can shut up. We’re even.”**

I sat back down on the couch. He stayed still— looking like an idiot with his arms still stretching up.

 **“Sit down already!”** I pulled his shirt.

“You took advantage of me!” He joked. Hugging himself.

**“What? I just did that so you’d shut up about touching me earlier!”**

“You put your hand under my shirt! I only had two fingers touch you underneath your shirt!”

I was laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

**“Okay, then touch me with the other 3 so you’d shut up for good.”**

I challenged him jokingly. He looked at me, blinking.

“Uh, I think I’m good. It’s hard enough as it is.”

 **“Hard?”** I replied. Stifling a giggle, teasing him.

“What? No! I didn’t mean THAT! No, no!” he yelled, panicking.

It was funny seeing him panic. When he saw me laughing, he realized I was just teasing him.

“You’re mean! What I meant was it’s difficult as it is.”

 **“I know… I understand.”** I replied, smiling.

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds. He then leaned his head on my shoulder. I don’t know why but this is too intimate for me. I hope he can’t hear my heart beating fast.

“Thanks. Today was great.”

**“Yeah. It really was. Thanks for taking me to meet the guys.”**

“They like you. Especially Dowoon. So how was it meeting your bias?”

**“Like a dream come true. He’s a really sweet boy. I just wanna squish him.”**

“What do I have to do to become your bias?” I looked at him and he was mumbling, his eyes closed.

I smiled at the question. “ **Hmmm. I think you’ve done more than enough.** ” I put both my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at me.

 **“I’m going to bed now. I’ll see you tomorrow?** ” He smiled. I think my heart skipped a bit.

“Okay. Good night, Y/N.” He held my wrists, before placing a swift kiss on my left cheek. It was stupid to even try and hide my smile.  
  
 **“Good night, Younghyun.** ” I said.

———————————————————

I woke up at 8am, to a loud bang of metal. My instinct pushed me out of the bed in an instant, switchblade ready. I slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Younghyun holding a pan.

“I can defend myself now.” He said, using the pan as a shield. I quickly closed my switchblade and placed it on the table. "Do you sleep with that?" 

**"It's with me everywhere I go."** I replied, yawning.

"Even in the shower?" he asked, a naughty smile forming on his lips.

 **"I did say everywhere, didn't I**?" I said, glaring at him.

"Lucky knife." 

**"What did you say?**

"Nothing. Here have some coffee." He said, pushing a mug towards me.

 **“I forgot you were here.”** I said, yawning again. **“What are you cooking?”** ****

“Pancakes and bacon."

 **“Thanks.”** I took a sip of my coffee with my eyes closed. **“Mmmm. This is great. I think we should switch roles now. You’ll be the wife, I’ll be the husband.”** I said sleepily.

He laughed before saying “I thought you don’t like it when I say we’re like a married couple?”

**“Let me finish my coffee and I’ll get back to you on that. For now, finish cooking my breakfast, wife.”**

“Will do, husband.” He laughed.


	8. Borrowed clothes and panic attacks

Two weeks came by so fast. I wasn’t able to see much of Younghyun as they became more busy practicing, but he does video call me everyday or sends me voice messages if he gets home too late just to say good night. On Friday before the Saturday we were scheduled to go to Lotte World with the guys, I found myself locked out of my place. _Why the hell is the passcode not working??_

I just went out to buy coffee and this is what I get. I called Younghyun, remembering his cousin owns the place. He answered on the the third ring.

“Hold up, hold up. It’s Y/N. Say hi!” He switched to video call. “What’s up? It’s rare for you to call me.”

 **“Hi, guys!! I miss you!”** I said, before proceeding to talk to Younghyun. **“Hey, I uh…got locked out of my place. I don’t know why the passcode’s not working. Do you know what I can do?”**

“Oh that happens sometimes, lemme make a call and get back to you.”

**“Thank you so much! Tell the guys I’ll see them tomorrow.”**

I decided to just hangout at the coffee shop while waiting for his call. An hour later, my phone rings.

“Hey, sooo we can reset it.”

 **“YES! Thank you!”** ****

“But the person who can do it is available on Sunday only.”

 **“Whaaaat. Oh man. Okay..Hmm. Okay. Think, Y/N. Okay. Okay. I have a plan. Okay, it’s no problem. Thanks.”** ****

“5 okays. What’s the plan?”

**“I still have my wallet with me, so I can book a hotel for two nights.”**

He went silent. I can hear him moving.

“Hmm, why don’t you just stay at my place for those two nights? You can sleep on my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 **“What? Don’t tell me you’re serious.”** ****

“Cmon. It’s expensive to book a hotel. Besides, it’s just two nights. I’ve slept on your couch before. You trust me, right?”

 **“Of course. And I know you’re afraid of my switchblade, too.”** I joked, trying to make the best out of this surprising turn of events.

“Okay. It’s settled then. I have a spare toothbrush and you can borrow my clothes. Where are you right now?”

 **“In a coffee shop.”** ****

“Hmm.. I still have 2 more hours of practice. You can go there now. My passcode is 5264. Feel at home and I’ll see you later.”

 **“Are you sure this is okay?"** I asked.

Yeah. It’ll be nice to come home to you.” I can hear his smile. ****

 **“Stop teasing. Thanks, Younghyun.”** I hanged up and took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing._

When I got to his place, I was pleasantly surprised. It was neat and organized, everything either a shade of black or white. He has plants though, which caught me off guard, but it did cozy up the place.

I texted him, asking if I could borrow his clothes to which he replied, “Take anything you want, husband.” I laughed. He called me right after.

“Hey, the shower’s leaking, so be careful. I’ve been meaning to fix that. And the AC’s not that cold, so sorry. I’ve been busy, so the place is not that great.”

**“Don’t worry about it. Thanks, again.”**

I looked at my watch. I still have two hours. I decided to head out again and go to the hardware store after taking a thorough look at his shower and AC, and checking if he even has the basic tools. _Not one. Why am I not surprised. He probably just calls someone to fix it._ Sometimes, I forget he’s a celebrity.

After purchasing just what I needed, I returned and quickly disassembled the AC. The filters were just dirty causing the condenser unit to freeze up a bit. I cleaned it then proceeded to fix his shower. As I was about to get out of the bathroom, I heard him come in, with Jae and Dowoon.

 **“Hey! You’re home.”** I exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracks. Looking at me from head to toe.

“Why…why are you all..uh..dirty and sweaty?” he asked.

“Yow what’s good, Y/N! Why you looking like Bob the builder?” Jae said, greeting me.

“Hello, noona!” The two walked passed me, while Younghyun seems glued to where he was standing, waiting for me to answer.

I looked at myself and realized I probably looked like shit. I was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top, and an oversized plaid button down over it. Cleaning the AC meant stains were all over it and that I had to turn it off and endure the heat briefly.

 **“Oh, sorry! I didn’t realize the time. I cleaned and fixed your AC, then replaced the teflon tape on your shower head, so it doesn’t leak anymore.”** ****

“What? You know how to do that?” He still wasn’t moving.

 **“Well, yeah. I bought you a small basic toolbox, by the way. You probably have someone you call, but it’s still good to have one for emergencies.”** I replied, wiping the sweat off my neck.

This girl is unbelievable. Why am I getting turned on right now? Stop it, YoungK! 

“Yah, Noona! So good! It’s cold now!” Dowoon said, pointing to the AC.

“Yow, girl’s got more game than you, Bri!” Jae said, laughing as he’s turning on the TV.

 **“Okay, I’m gonna go take a shower. Can I borrow a towel? And..well..clothes?”** ****

Younghyun was unresponsive. I saw Jae stand up and walked towards him. “Dude’s properly frozen so I guess you did fix the AC, Y/N.” I laughed as Jae starts waving his hands in front of Younghyun’s face.

“Noona, I’ll show you where his clothes and spare towels are.” Dowoon stood up and told me to follow him.

Younghyun’s room was as clean as his living room. He has a small desk right beside a standing bookshelf. His bed, made up. When Dowoon opened his wardrobe, I saw that we organized our clothes the same way— by color.

**“Should I just get one?”**

“Yes, yes. I’ll get the towel.”

I took a white oversized shirt and a pair of black boxer shorts. _I can’t just wear boxer shorts. I should’ve bought undies when I went out._ Feeling bold, I also grabbed one of his boxer briefs and tuck it inside the white shirt. Dowoon appeared seconds later with a black towel.

“Here you go, Noona.”

“Thanks.”

When we got to the living room, I saw Younghyun in the kitchen drinking water and fanning himself with a piece of paper. I approached him, finding it odd that he wouldn't look at me.

 **“Is it still hot? Dowoon and Jae said the AC’s better now.”** ****

Yes, it is still hot. Stop looking at me please. 

“Oh…no, it’s all good. Go take a shower. Do you have everything you need?”

 **“Yes. Just took a shirt and pair of boxers. I’m really sorry about intruding.”** ****

“It’s no problem. Thanks for..fixing my place.”

 **“It’s no big deal.”** I smiled, before heading to the bathroom.

I took a long shower and when I got out, I saw Wonpil and Sungjin have already arrived.

 **“Hey, guys! Do you want me to cook you dinner?”** I asked.

“They ordered pizza. I told them you already went all Bob the Builder in this place, so we didn’t want to tire you out.” Jae said.

**“It’s okay. Hi, Sungjin and Wonpil.”**

Sungjin stood up and walked towards me. “You have a wound on your right hand.” He said, taking my right hand and looking at it.

**“Oh yeah, I accidentally cut myself on my switchblade earlier. My stupidity. But I’m alright.”**

“Yah, Kang Bra! Do you have a bandaid?” Sungjin yelled to Younghyun who was in his bedroom changing clothes.

“Yup, why?”

“Y/N has a wound!”

“What??” I saw Younghyun frantically getting out of his room, his shirt on backwards. We all laughed, but he didn’t seem to notice. He walked towards me and Sungjin who’s still holding my hand.

“Let me take a look.” Sungjin let go of me, patted me on the back before going back to his place in the living room.

“What happened?” I was still giggling. **“Your shirt’s on backwards.”** ****

“Answer me please.” He replied, looking seriously.

 **“I cut myself earlier today. It’s nothingl. I’ve had worse. Your shirt’s on backwards.”** I repeated myself.

“Follow me.” _Like I have a choice._ He took me by my other hand and pulled me towards his bedroom.

He opened one of his drawers and took out a Q-tip, a Betadine, and a bandaid.

 **“I’m fine, Younghyun. This is nothing. Your shirt’s on backwards.”** I said again, sitting on his bed. He suddenly sat beside me, took off his shirt, and put it on again.

_I’m feeling lightheaded. He took off his shirt. Okay, Y/N. Calm the fuck down. Don’t let your thoughts go there._

I subconsciously shook my head, a feeble attempt to shake off my wayward imagination.

“What?” he asked.

 **“What? Nothing.”** ****

“Give me your hand.” I did. He carefully put Betadine on the Qtip and cleaned my wound before placing a bandaid on it.

 **“Thanks.”** ****

“Please be careful next time.” He said, still holding my hand and looking at me.

_Stop beating so fast, heart._

**“Will do.”** I stood up a few meters in front of him.

“Nice outfit.” He said, smiling when he finally saw me in his clothes.

 **“Thanks. It’s comfy.”** I paused, thinking if I should tell him I borrowed one of his boxer briefs..

“What? Spit it out.”

 **“I’m…wearing your underwear, too. Sorry!”** I said. swiftly escaping and getting out of the room before I could see his reaction. _What has gotten into me?_

She’s driving me crazy. I can’t get another hard on with those boys still out there. Okay. Think about something else, brain. 

It was a few minutes before Younghyun stepped out of his room and joined us for pizza. We played Jenga and found out that Younghyun is bad at almost every possible game out there. In the end, it’s always either Dowoon and me or Jae and me fighting for the 1st place. We played Mario Kart, Tekken, and Uno, too. It was past 11pm when the boys decided to go home.

“Noona, we’ll see you tomorrow. Lotte world! Don’t worry, we’ll be your tour guide.” Wonpil said. “Wear sneakers, we’re gonna do a lot of walking.”

“Food and fun! I’m excited. Good night!” Sungjin said.

“Thanks for the night, bro. See you tomorrow, Y/N.” Jae said, teaching me a quick handshake.

“Good night, Noona! Tomorrow, you sit with me in the car, I prepared a playlist for us!” Dowoon said, clinging to my arms again. He’s such a cute baby.

**“Be safe, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

“Hey, I’m here, too. How come Jae’s the only one who said good night to me.”

“We don’t like talking to sore losers, that’s why.” Wonpil teased.

“Shut up.” Younghyun said, laughing along.

When we got back inside, I immediately took the pizza boxes and started cleaning. I saw Younghyun standing by the kitchen, looking deep in thought.

 **“Are you okay?”** I said as I placed the used glasses on the sink.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s.…ehem..” he cleared his throat before continuing, “…really distracting to see you in my clothes.” He was playing with his tongue again.

**“What? Why?”**

“Nothing. I think I need a cold shower.” He said, shaking his head and walking towards the bathroom.

 **“O…kay?”** ****

Remember how I said Younghyun looks sexy when he looks like he just got out of the shower? Well…now…he literally just got out of the shower. He changed into a fresh white shirt, his hair dripping wet. I was sitting on the couch when he caught me staring at him.

“Why are you nervous?” he asked, drying off his hair with the towel placed on top of his head.

“What? What makes you say I’m nervous?” _Was I that obvious?_ My heart was beating like crazy when I saw him slowly make his way towards me. He sat beside me and held my chin, his face just inches from me.

_He smells like mint. I’m trying really hard not to squirm in my seat._

“You're biting your lip.” He said. _I didn’t realize._ I then felt his thumb graze my lower lip, I think I stopped breathing. “Why are you nervous?” He asked again. We sat there for a few seconds, looking at each other.

**“You're…distracting, too.”** I finally said, backing away a little. I was suddenly very aware that I was breathing frantically.

"Hey are you okay?" He said, looking worried. 

**"Sorry. I just..I think I'm having... another panic... attack."** I said, breathing heavily but chuckling. 

"Okay, breathe in, breathe out." He said, holding my hands. 

He was trying to calm me down but the scent of him is making me feel dizzy. _I can't believe a man is causing my panic attack. Seriously, Y/N."_

I was berating myself when he spoke, "Don't get mad at me for this, okay?" 

Before I could ask what it was, I felt his lips on mine. My heart stopped..and I closed my eyes. His kiss got deeper, his tongue licked my lower lip and bit it softly, and I didn't think of my panic attack, not even a little bit. All I could think of was kissing him back. We kissed for a long time, I don't know how it happened but at some point in time, he carried me and placed me on his lap. I could feel his erection through his pajamas. _I can't believe this is happening._ Every time I make a slight movement, he lets out a moan and it's turning me on really badly. I started kissing and licking his ear. "Fuck, Y/N." He trailed wet kisses on my neck, his hand now underneath my shirt, but just at the small of my back. I was grinding on him, my hands grabbing his hair. Even with clothes between us, I'm enjoying feeling his hard on against my wetness. His hand was guiding my body movements, the friction driving both of us crazy. He leaned his head back, giving me access to his neck. I kissed, licked, and bit him.I don't know how long we did that before I placed my head on his shoulder, panting. _We're making out like high school students._

 **"That's one way to stop my panic attack.** " I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Is it bad that I kinda want you to have more panic attacks?" he replied, laughing and turning his head to kiss me on the cheek. "You're beautiful." 

**"Stop being cheesy."** I said, cringing.

"Okay. You're hot." I laughed. 

"I'm sorry about that." he said, looking at me.

 **"Are you really?"** I asked.

"No. I actually want to do it again...and do...more." he confessed. 

**"Why didn't you?"** I asked, curious.

"I don't want you to think I invited you to stay here because of that."

 **"Such a gentleman."** I said. Kissing him again and biting his lips. "Fuck. Hmm... the thoughts running through my head right now are not of a gentleman." he said, dark eyes looking at me. 

**"Maybe next time."** I whispered in his ear before trailing wet kisses and licks from his neck to his collarbone. "Hsss... Shit, Y/N." I felt his grip tightened around my waist. I got off his lap and sat next to him. 

“You’re killing me.” He said. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes. **“I could say the same to you.”** I replied. We looked at each other again and found ourselves laughing.

“Okay. I think you need to go to bed now. I don’t want…I can’t. I mean, I don’t think I can stop myself any longer if you continue sitting on my couch.” He said, looking at me. “And please stop biting your lip. I don’t want to end up doing that for you again.” He said, looking away.

I stood up. **“Good night, Younghyun. Thanks for letting me stay here. And for the clothes.”**

“You're welcome. But not for the clothes, I regret letting you borrow it.” He said, smirking. I turned my back and started walking to his bedroom. **"Then next time just take it off me."** I said, smiling. "Good lord." I heard him mutter before I closed the door.

 _Man, what am I going to do with this guy._ _What a night.  
_

Fuck. I really want to do more. Good job for having self-control, Younghyun.


	9. 30 minutes and Showers

Younghyun’s POV

The next morning…

I should probably wake Y/N up. You went to your room and found Y/N sleeping soundly, one leg out of the blanket.

“Hey, it’s 8am. We need to go prepare. Wake up.”

She’s so cute. She turned on the other side, facing you. You crouched towards her, about to tap her shoulder, but decided to lie down next to her and watch her sleep for a few minutes. Suddenly, she put her arm right arm around you and her right leg, on top of yours. She’s hugging me. You looked at her and realized she’s wearing your white shirt…and not wearing any bra underneath.

This is not good. It’s too early. Okay. Calm down and wake her up, YoungK. 

“Y/N. Hey..” You tuck the stray hair behind her ear.

 **“Hmmm.. Let’s stay here for 30 more minutes, please. Younghyun.”** She said, inching closer to you.

She called me by my name. Is she dreaming? 

I smiled. Either she’s dreaming about me or she’s awake and is actually clinging to me. Either way, I’ll take it. 

I closed my eyes and hugged her closer.

———————————————

Back to Y/N POV

I woke up, feeling a weight on my upper body. I opened my eyes and saw Younghyun sleeping next to me, his face so close to me I could count his lashes.

_We’re hugging. Did he sleep here last night? I don’t think so!_

It dawned on me that I wasn’t wearing any bra, but before panic could take over me, I heard Younghyun make a noise.

“Hmmmm….you feel so warm…and you smell nice.” He said, still with his eyes closed. I can’t help but smile. He looks so handsome with his disheveled hair.

I tapped his face. **“Uhh, Younghyun. I think we need to start preparing.”** ****

He opened his eyes, looked at me, smiled, and closed his eyes again. I giggled.

**“C’mon. The boys are gonna be picking us up any minute.”**

He opened his left eye, smiling and sleepily said “I woke you up a few minutes ago and you hugged me then told me to give us 30 more minutes.”

 **“I did?”** _Even in my sleepy state I’m fantasizing about him. Get a grip, Y/N._

“Yup. 30 minutes is not yet over. I know. I set an alarm. Just stay still, please. I’m trying to sleep.” He said, changing position and burrowing his head on my neck. “You smell so nice.”

 **“I..uh..okay.”** I said, giving in. _How can I not? He looks so handsome and cozy wrapped around me._

“Thanks.” he replied. I felt his lips brush my neck. _I can feel myself getting turned on again._ I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep, thinking about last night.

When I heard his alarm ring, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

“Good morning.” He said, smiling.

 **“Hmm..and good morning to you, too.”** I smiled back.

“So..you wanted 10 more minutes, huh?” he teased.

**“So…I feel warm and I smell nice?”**

“You really do. I think we should do that more often. It’s good for my health.” he said, placing his head on my chest.

 **“Very funny. Oh God, I’m not wearing a bra!”** I panicked. "Stop moving around. I'm not yet fully awake." He paused. "Hey, are you having a panic attack?" 

**"What? I don't think so. Why?"**

"Your heart is beating so fast. Too bad." He smirked, clearly remembering how he stopped my panic attack last night.

I laughed. **"Maybe I am."**

He looked up. "Oh no, we can't have that happening." He propped himself up and gave me a kiss. When I felt it turning deeper, I stopped him.

"What?"

**"I haven't brushed my teeth yet."**

"Does it look like I'm thinking about that?" 

**"I don't know, are you?** " 

"Let me share what I'm thinking right now." He said, before placing himself on top of me and deepening the kiss. His erection right between my legs. 

**"I thought you're not fully awake yet."** I said, before forcing him to switch positions, so I was on top of him.

I moved my hips, teasing him. "Fuck. Fuck. Ahhh." Hearing him curse and moan is enough to make me wet. 

I leaned down, kissing him for a few minutes before stopping and getting up.

"What. Where are you going?" 

**"To prepare. The boys will be here anytime. We have to get moving."** I turned my back to him, trying to find my scrunchie.

"We were." He said, pouting. I laughed.

"So shower?" 

**“What?”** I said, I know for sure I’m blushing. We've made out twice now, but I'm not sure I'm ready for us to go there.

“You and your dirty mind. I mean, you should take a shower now. I’ll prepare breakfast.” He said, laughing at me.

**“Right.”**

“Unless you want me to join you, I’d be willing to. Saves water. I’m all for being eco-friendly.” He’s teasing again. Okay okay, again…two can play this game.

 **“Yeah sure, why not. Join me, Younghyun.** ” I said, walking towards him and putting my hands underneath his shirt.

He blinked a couple of times.

“Are you serious?” He said eyeing me. 

**“Yeah. You want to, right?** ” I whispered.

“I mean I do..I really..I mean..you have no idea…” he stopped when he saw my shoulders shaking, trying to stifle my laughter.

“Oh man, that is the meanest thing you’ve ever done to me!” He said, clenching his chest.

I looked at him and noticed something.…I smiled and bit my lip.

 **“Good morning again.”** I said, giggling and taking my towel hanging at the back of his bedroom door. He snatched it from me.

“Shut up and take a shower already.” He said, looking embarrassed and concealing his excitement with my towel.

 **“Give that back to me. Now, go focus your…uh energy on cooking please.”** I replied, laughing at how the tables have turned. “Sore loser.” And with that, I left him to go to the bathroom.

How much more of this can I take? And here I thought I’m good at this! That girl is getting my imagination all worked up. 

When I got out of the shower, I saw Younghyun setting the table.

“Breakfast’s ready. You go ahead and eat. I’ll take a shower first.”

 **“I’ll wait for you. It’s alright.”** I said.

He took his towel and went to the bathroom. I took my coffee, sat on the couch and borrowed his guitar.

I was lying down on the couch, guitar on my hand, and softly singing “Honesty” by Pink Sweats when Younghyun came out of the shower.

“You’re amazing.” He said, before I could reply, he dashed to his bedroom.

I really need to get a better grip of myself.


	10. Dancing and Dishes

Thankfully, all the sexual tension is gone and we’re back to bickering and laughing as we’re eating breakfast. I was on my third waffle when the doorbell rang and I heard Dowoon and Wonpil. “Noonaaaaa~”

I cracked a smile while Younghyun was shaking his head. **“I’ll get it.”** I said, standing up.

I opened the door and the maknae line both hugged me. Dowoon bouncing up and down like an excited kid.

**“Hey, handsome. Have you had breakfast?”**

“I’m the one living here and you’re calling out for Y/N?” The maknae line ignored him.

“I smell food. I want some. Let’s go, Hyung!” Dowoon said, grabbing Wonpil by his arm. I closed the door.

**“Just grab a plate. Younghyun made waffles.”**

“Woaaaah~ seriously?” Dowoon asked, clapping.

“Where’s Jae and Sungjin?”

“Grabbing snacks so we have something to munch on in the car.” Wonpil replied.

“Oh, lemme go with them. I need my snacks.” Younghyun said, running to get his wallet from the bed room. “Take care of the babies, wife.” he added as he walks pass me.

 **“I’m gonna let that pass since these waffles are delicious. Go.”** I replied, glaring at him.

When Younghyun left, I made tea for Wonpil and Dowoon, who were happily eating their waffles. We were talking about our song recommendations, with Dowoon reminding me again to sit with him in the car since he wants me to listen to something he prepared. The two were finding it amusing how passionate I was talking about John Mayer (who’s my all time favorite artist) when I suddenly stopped.

 **“Oh. It’s my feel good Day6 song!”** I stood up and made my way to my phone to increase the volume, the dorm filling up with the intro of Freely.

I couldn’t help but dance and sing along, eventually pulling the maknae line up from their seats.

“Yah, noona, you dance like Dowoon!” Wonpil said, laughing but dancing to the music.

 **“Cmon, Dowoonie, show us your moves!** ” I said, jumping and shouting the lyrics.

When Wonpil’s synth solo came on, we were all going crazy, not noticing the door open and the Hyung line arriving.

What the. I leave for a few minutes and she has these two kids dancing.

“Yo, washappenin?” Jae asked, nodding along to the beat.

 **“Effect of coffee, tea, and waffles.”** I said, laughing.

As the next song plays, three of us shouted “Eyyyyy!~~”

“We have a fangirl amidst us. I leave you to take care of the kids and you lead them into the dance floor.” Younghyun said, shaking his head and looking at me.

“CHORUS!!!” Wonpil and Dowoon shouted, and we all ended up dancing and jumping around the dorm, Sungjin’s moves eventually resulting with most of us out of breath from laughing.

“Okay okay. We need to go now.” The leader said, picking up Dowoon by his collar like a kitten.

**“You go ahead guys. I’ll just clean this up.”** I said, making my way to the dining table.

“I’ll help her out. We’ll follow.” Younghyun said following me to the kitchen.

“Some dancer you are.”

I laughed. **“Not everybody is as multi-talented as you are.”**

“I see you’re wearing my clothes again.” he added, pointing to the beige button-down I was wearing.

**“Yup, your boxer briefs, too. But I used my denim shorts, so don’t worry.”**

“Are you seducing me?” He said, raising his eyebrows.

 **“You get seduced by your own underwear? That’s weird, dude. You need therapy.”** I said, giggling and turning my back to him to wash the dishes.

“I’m not the one borrowing underwear from another person. Who’s the weird one? Hey~” he said, calling me.

 **“Wha—“** He kissed me on the lips.

 **“Yah, what are you doing!”** I smacked him by his shoulder.

“You looked cute dancing. I wanted to grab you earlier and kiss you.”

I smiled.

**“Just make yourself useful and help me out here, the boys are waiting.”**

“Okay.” I turned my back again, expecting him to stand beside me by the sink, but I suddenly felt his arms around my waist.

“There. I’m being helpful.” he said, resting his head on my shoulder.

I elbowed him on his side.

**“I’m serious!”**

“Fine fine. Give me a kiss first.” he demanded.

**“Are you gonna be like this moving forward?”**

“It’s you and your panic attack’s fault!” he said, scratching his head and smiling.

**“How is it my fault?”**

“You kissed me back and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

**“Focus, please.”**

He leaned his arms by the sink, trapping me. _Why is this man so irresistible._

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

 **“Say please, agai—“** he interrupted me with another kiss, deeper this time. I pulled him closer, running my hands through his hair. “Hmmmm. You taste like coffee.” He said, before kissing me again.

He carried me and moved me on top of the kitchen counter. I wrapped my legs around him. I can already feel his hard on.

 **“Somebody’s happy.”** I teased.

“Stop teasing. I can’t have my way right now. People are waiting.”

 **“You’re the one who started it. I was just washing the dishes.”** I replied, licking him on his neck.

“Fuck. Y/N. Okay, we need to stop now.” He said, but his hands seem to be suggesting something else. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of my top before proceeding to kiss my on my collarbone.

**“I thought we’re stopping.”**

“Hmmm..you smell delicious.”

 **“Oh, God. Hmmm..that feels so good.”** I couldn’t help but moan.

“How am I supposed to stop when you make noises like that?” I laughed.

I gently pushed him away then jumped off the counter.

 **“Okay. We really need to stop now. We do have people waiting.”** I kissed him on his cheek before buttoning my shirt again.

“Leave the dishes. I’ll take care of it when we get home, wife.”  
  
**“Stop saying wife. I won’t hesitate to kick you even after making out with you.”** I said, rolling my eyes.

“Stop saying _make out_ , it’s getting me turned on again.”

 **“What are you a high school student?”** I laughed. **“Let’s go.”**


	11. Theme Parks and Koalas

It was a fun day at the theme park. My legs hurt from all the walking and running around, and I suddenly realize how it must have been difficult for Sungjin to rally these boys when they’re acting like toddler.

 **“So this is what it’s like, huh?”** I said, walking beside him and handing him a chocolate ice cream.

“Yup. I’m basically a dad with 4 hyperactive children.” He replied, smiling. We talked for quite some time, mainly about music and their world concerts. Younghyun eventually joined us, trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?”

**“Why are you panting?”**

“I was chasing Dowoon.”

“Where is he?” Sungjin asked, immediately excusing himself to look for the maknae.

**“My, my, you guys are a handful. Poor Sungjin.”**

“We know he secretly loves it. Dad vibes.” he paused. “How about you? Are you enjoying?”

**“Yes, extremely! It’s always nice to let my inner child have fun.”**

“I’m glad. You always look prettier when you’re smiling.”

I rolled my eyes.

As the day ended and we make our way home, everyone was asleep in the car, exhausted from the whole day of running and playing around. Luckily, not a lot of fan girls interrupted the guys in their free time. When we were a few minutes away from our dorm, Younghyun woke up after sleeping the whole time with his head on my shoulder.

“Hey, tired?”

**“Not really. You?”**

“Yes. It has been a while since we went crazy like that.”

 **“You guys have the energy of teenage boys, seriously. But look at Dowoon, so cute.”** I said, motioning him to look at the maknae who also has his head on my shoulder.

“Look at Wonpil. His mouth is open.” he said, giggling.

**“I’m just really waiting for Jae to sleeptalk after all those stories you guys told me.”**

Unfortunately, it was all quiet until we got home. The boys waved goodbye, requesting that I cook for them next weekend.

When we got to the dorm, I was mindlessly walking up to my room when Younghyun called me.

“Hey, where are you going?”

**“To my room?”**

“You’re locked out, remember?”

_Right, how could I forget._

**“I completely forgot that I will, once again, be intruding. Sorry.”**

“Not at all. You want some coffee?”

 **“Actually, tea would be nice.”** I replied, as he opened the door to his room.

I immediately sat down on his couch as he went straight to the kitchen to make tea. I stood up again, seeing his 5 octave keyboard.

I played one of my favorite songs, “Something in the Rain” by Rachael Yamagata, singing softly to myself.

——————

Younghyun’s POV.

I was putting the tea bags on our mugs, when I heard the sound of keyboards, and a soft voice singing. I didn’t recognize the song, so I listened in, trying to catch the lyrics.

> I feel you now from here..
> 
> Our time is not done yet.
> 
> You’ve given my my fullest heart.
> 
> We’ll never be apart.
> 
> I'm breathing through you now
> 
> The love we have, so true
> 
> I never thought that
> 
> I could need someone the way I do
> 
> And we're meant to be
> 
> This is one thing I know
> 
> I feel everything
> 
> Never been so exposed
> 
> Are there pieces still yet to be discovered with your love?
> 
> I can see anything through wherever you are
> 
> I can feel you
> 
> And we're meant to be
> 
> This is one thing I know
> 
> I feel everything
> 
> Never been so exposed
> 
> Are there pieces still yet to be discovered with your love?
> 
> I can see anything through wherever you are
> 
> I can feel you
> 
> Your smile, your touch, your voice
> 
> Each detail in your face
> 
> I could study everything about you forever more
> 
> The way you look at me
> 
> Connecting with you now
> 
> You give me a strength I've never known
> 
> You've reached into my soul

I felt like my heart was going to explode. It was difficult to explain. But at that moment, seeing Y/N barefoot with her hair up, playing the piano, and singing; I have never felt more amazed nor moved by a person.

When she was finished, I walked towards her.

“Here’s your tea.” 

**“Thanks.”** she smiled. Oh man. What the hell is happening to my heart.

“What was that song you just played?”

**“Something in the rain by Rachael Yamagata.”**

I paused. Thinking if I should say what’s in my head.

 **“What?”** she asked.

“Hmm..Can I tell you something? But you need to promise you won’t say anything back or laugh at me.”

**“O..kay? I’m intrigued.”**

“Promise.”

 **“I promise.”** she put down her mug on the table.

“You…are really…beautiful.”

She kept her promise. She didn’t reply, she just smiled and I saw her cheeks get flushed.

God, I really want to kiss her. I’ve kissed her before, why am I being a coward right now? 

“So uh..yeah. I think that’s…it. I just wanted to..tell you.” I said before sipping my tea.

She then turned to me and I suddenly felt her lips on my left cheek.

I looked at her and smiled. She stood up, went back to the keyboard and played “Amazing Day” by Coldplay.

It really has been. I said to myself.

—————————————

Y/N POV.

“You…are really…beautiful.” he said, looking at me so sincerely, I thought my heart was gonna jump out of my chest.

I wanted to say a lot of things. To tell him he’s perfect, but I kept my mouth shut. _I made a promise._

“So uh..yeah. I think that’s…it. I just wanted to..tell you.” he said before sipping his tea.

It’s so rare to see this man, who has always been confident, look shy and unsure of himself. I couldn’t help but smile, and the next thing I know, I was giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled what could only be the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen, and before I could say something stupid, I stood up and went back to his keyboard to play again.

_I know you’ll understand. Just listen and you’ll understand._

———————————————

When we were finally all washed up and ready for bed, Younghyun was seating on the couch, fluffing his pillows.

 **“Tired?”** I asked again.

“Yes. Everything hurts. I feel like an old man.”

**“I’m two years older than you, Younghyun.”**

“Still convinced you’re a vampire.” he said, before lying down.

 **“Hey.”** I called, walking towards him and sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Hmm?” he replied, eyes closed.

 **“Just sleep on your bed, Younghyun.”** I said.

“I can’t have you sleep on the couch.”

I stayed silent for a few seconds, which probably bewildered him and caused him to open his eyes and look at me.

 **“I didn’t say anything about me sleeping on the couch.”** I said, straight-faced.

It took him a while to register what I was trying to say. He looked so confused and cute that I ended up laughing.

“Are you telling me to sleep with you?”

**“BESIDE. Sleep beside me. Not…with me.”**

“Hmm…”

**“Hmm what?”**

“A hot girl just asked me to her bed. I’m trying to think.” he joked, grinning at me.

 **“Technically, a hot girl is asking you to your bed. It’s not mine, dumbass.”** I replied, shaking my head.

_I’m glad he’s kidding around. Him getting all serious makes me all nervous._

“Let’s go to bed.” he said, standing up, getting his pillows, and taking me by my wrist.

We lied on the bed, both facing towards the ceiling when he suddenly turned towards me.

“What are you thinking?”

**“Hmm..how surreal my trip has been so far.”**

“Surreal how?”

**“I’m lying in bed with YoungK..actually I’m lying with YoungK on his bed. THE YoungK.”**

He laughed. “I think that’s the first time you address me as YoungK. That actually made me wonder, the first night we had ramyeon.”

**“What?”**

“Why, out of my many names, you chose to call me by Younghyun.”

It was my time to turn and face him.

**“Hmm..YoungK is your stage name. When we met, you weren’t on a stage. You were.. a random person who happens to be living in the same dorm as I am, and who also happens to make music for a living.”**

“How about Brian?”

 **“I don’t know. It never sat well with me. With that fox eyes going on, you don’t look like a Brian.”** I said, giggling. **“My turn to ask a question.”**

“I’m all ears.”

**“How the hell did you notice me in that bar?”**

“Now, that’s a funny story and I remember it vividly. I was prepping my gear when I heard a woman curse.”

**“Okay. I definitely did not curse.”**

“It was not you. It was someone else. You were all wet from the rain and when you were trying to take off your jacket, you accidentally elbowed another girl behind you. She cursed. That’s when I first saw you. “

**“Ohh yeah. I remember finding it funny that it rained on a summer on my first night of vacation.”**

“Yes. You were chuckling to yourself. Any other person would have been pissed off, but you were smiling and shaking your head. You looked at me, too.”

**“Well, I was kind of shocked that Day6 was playing, so naturally, I looked up at the stage and that’s when I saw you looking at me.”**

“And the rest is history.”

 **“The rest is history.”** I laughed. **‘Isn’t it odd that we’re talking like that incident happened years ago? We’ve literally known each other a little over a month.”**

“And yet here you are on my bed.” he said, smiling smugly.

 **“Oh is this the player, hotstuff bassist talking?”** I replied, raising my eyebrows.

“Hotstuff? Man. I really like hearing that you find me hot.”

 **“Yes, yes, you’re hot. God, that ego.”** I said, turning my back to him.  
  
“I’m just kidding! Heeey, face me again.”

I did, and realized he was much closer than earlier. _Calm the fuck down, heart._

We stayed quiet for a few seconds, and since I can’t, for the life of me, look into his eyes without feeling like melting, I closed mine.

“You smell nice.”

 **“You always say that.”**  
  
“Coz you always smell nice.”

I opened my eyes.

“Good night, Y/N.” he said, smiling.

 **“Good night, Younghyun.”** I replied, before kissing him on the lips and turning my back to him.

“Hmm. Good night, indeed.”

—————————————

The next morning, I can’t say I was surprised to see Younghyun cuddling up to me. His head buried in the crook of my neck and shoulder, arms and legs wrapped around me like a Koala.

_Man, this guy is really clingy._

**“Good morning, Mr. Kang Younghyun.”** I said.

“Hmm. Good morning, Ms. Y/L/N. How was your sleep?” he asked, bedroom voice getting me all flushed.

**“Slept with Younghyun and woke up with a clingy Koala, apparently.”**

“I would love to be a Koala.” he replied, hugging me tighter.

**“Do you not have any plans of waking up?”**

“Hmmm. What time is it?” he asked.

**“8am. You wanna eat?”**

“No. I want to stay here. Your door’s gonna get reset by lunch time. Can we stay here until then?”

**“Well, that was the plan. Where else am I gonna go?”**

“No, I meant here in bed, sleeping.”

**“Aren’t you hungry?”**

“Not for food.” _Okay. He’s feeling bold and it’s making me feel things. God, the effect of this man on me._

 **“Okay.”** I finally replied.

He propped himself up. “Woah, are you serious or are you toying with my feelings again?”

 **“Let’s be lazy for the first half of the day.”** I said, before closing my eyes.

“I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

**“Do you want me to take it back?”**

“Can I kiss you?”

**“What?”**

“What?”

“You kissed me last night. I think it’s only fair.”

**“Do you want me to take that back as well? It sounds like you’re complaining.”**

“I’m complaining for the lack thereof.”

**“You are demanding a lot of things so early in the morning.”**

“I was asking nicely.”

**“You are extremely annoying.”**

“But I can still kiss you, right?”

**“Oh my god. Fine!”**

He laughed.

“You’re so cute when you’re annoyed.” he said, before leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. It was longer than a peck, but he didn’t try to deepen it. In fact, I was kind of surprised when he stopped.

**“That was..sweet.”**

“Why? Were you expecting something else?”

It was my turn to laugh.

“I was starting to get..uhh..excited. But I genuinely just want a lazy day in bed with you. Koala-style.”

**“You have shown exemplary control, I’m actually impressed.”**

“Your surprise wounds me.”

 **“Stop being a baby.”** I said, running my hands through his hair and kissing him again.

“Are you trying to test my control?”

 **“No, I just wanted another kiss. Let’s go back to sleep.”** I smiled.

“I hope your door stays locked forever.”

I laughed. **“Shhh, quiet, koala.”**

He cuddled with me again and we fell asleep.


	12. Dowoon and Drinks

I woke up at around 11 am, feeling cold only to realize Younghyun was not beside me anymore. I pulled myself up and saw a small yellow flower on the bedside table. “Good morning.” A note beside it said. I shook my head. _Unbelievable._ I said to myself, picking it up and putting it behind my ear before checking my phone out of habit. _5 emails from work._

When I got out, he was on the kitchen, cooking.

“Good morning, beautiful. It’s nice to see you don’t have a weapon in your hand today.” He greeted me with a smile while flipping what seems to be an omelette.

**“You’re in a great mood. Are you that happy to kick me out?”**

“Just wanted to make sure you had a great time from start to finish, so it’ll be easier to seduce you back to my place.”

I laughed and walked towards him.

 **“I think that smile can already do that for you.”** I replied, sitting on the kitchen counter.

“That look suits you.” He said, kissing me on my lips.

**“Do you have a schedule today?”**

“Yeah. The boys and I have to practice then we have a few meetings with the management. I think we have another gig this coming weekend. You?”

**“I received a few emails, so I might need to do work later this afternoon. Probably hangout at a coffeeshop or something.”**

“Okay. I think I’ll be home by dinner, I’ll update you,”

 **“You know you don’t have to, right?”** I replied. _We’re not together._

I don’t know why but I felt a small pang on my heart when she said that.

“I know, but I want to.” he said, voice softer.

 **“I’ll look forward to it then.”** I replied, hopping off the counter. **“Hey~”**

I tiptoed and kissed him on his cheek. **“Thanks for letting me stay here and everything.”**

“Can I have another kiss since I cooked breakfast?”

 **“Isn’t that part of _everything_ already?”** I asked, smiling.

“Nah. I think it deserves a different kiss. I was flipping an omelette. Don’t tell me that’s not impressive.”

I laughed. **“You’re right. Incredibly impressive.”**

“I’m ready.” he closed his eyes, moving his cheek close to my face. I moved to his front, put my hand on his nape and kissed him hard on the lips. He immediately responded, his hands snaking their way to the small of my back and pulling me closer to him.

We stopped because I smiled.

**“If that’s what I get for flipping omelettes, I’ll cook for you every single day.”**

I shook my head, smiled, and rolled my eyes.

**“Let’s go feast on these freaking omelettes since I’ve already given my compliments to the chef.”**

“After you.” He said, motioning me towards the dining table. We ate happily while listening to some music.

When the maintenance finally came to reset my door, he walked me up to my dorm, pouting.

“I was kind of hoping he’d postpone.”

 **“You have a schedule, I have work to do.”** I smiled.

“Okay.” he replied, sighing. “I’ll talk to you later?”

 **“I’ll be waiting.”** He smiled then hugged me.

 **“You’re acting like I’m dying of a disease.”** I laughed.

“I was enjoying coming home to you and your sarcasm.”

**“Shut up and go before I lock you in my bedroom.”**

“I’ll stay then.”

 **“Younghyun!! Schedule!!!”** I said, pushing him gently.

“Okaaaay~ Bye.” he said, walking away, only to turn his head to look at me and pout again.

_This guy._

_—————————_

At around 4pm, I finally headed out to a coffee shop to work.

I ordered a triple shot caramel macchiato and proceeded to sit by the window on the second floor.

At around 6pm, I closed my laptop, stretched a bit and decided to read a book and listen to music. It was 6:30 when my phone rang. _Younghyun._

“Hi, Y/N. Miss me yet?”

 **“Yes.”** I answered honestly.“ **Done with your schedule?”**

“I miss you, too. Yup. Where are you? Dowoon wants to have dinner with us.”

**“I’m at Flat 274 near our place.”**

“Okay, we’ll get you there.”

**“See you. I’m on the second floor.”**

They arrived half an hour later. My phone rang again.

“Where are you? I’m on the second floor and I can’t see you.”

I saw him approaching by the seats, right where I was. I stood up and he looked past me, still on the phone. Dowoon, on the other hand, immediately noticed me and waved.

“Yah, Hyung! Noona’s right here!”

He turned. I was already laughing and shaking my head.

 **“You literally walked past me.”** He was looking at me.”

“I didn’t recognize you. You’re…wearing a summer dress.”

I looked at myself, surprised at his reaction.

 **“Keen observation.”** I replied sarcastically.

“Noona, you look pretty!” Dowoon said, clinging to my arm. He looked at Younghyun who was still looking at me weirdly.

“Hyung?” Dowoon and I looked at each other.

“I think hyung likes you.” he said, giggling.

**“That or he likes to wear my dress.”**

“Hey.”

**“Oh you’re back to earth? Let’s go, I’m hungry.”**

We went to a restaurant nearby, Dowoon telling stories about their practice and how excited he is about their upcoming gig.

“You’re gonna watch, right, noona?”

**“Of course. I just have an online meeting, but I’ll definitely be there.”**

“You better.” Younghyun said.

 **“That sounds like a threat.”** I said, raising my eyebrows.

He smirked. “I’m serious.” _He is so damn attractive._

“I’m so scared. Are you scared, Dowoon?” I replied, making sure my sarcasm was obvious.

The maknae rode along and we spent the rest of the night making fun of Younghyun.

We were having tea when Dowoon suddenly asked-

“Noona, do you have a boyfriend?”

I almost choked on my drink.

 **“No, I do not.”** I replied, suddenly feeling hyper aware that Younghyun was looking at me and listening intently.

“How come?”

**“Uhhh..well. I work a lot.”**

“Have you had a boyfriend before?”

I laughed nervously.

**“Yes.”**

“Tell us about him.”

“Yah, Dowoon. Stop annoying your noona.”

 **“It’s okay.”** I said. “ **We were together for..4 years? We broke up over a year ago.”** I said casually, before taking a sip of my drink.

“Why? What’s he like?”

 **“You ask a lot of questions.”** I said laughing.

“Last one, I promise.”

**“Well, he’s kind and gentle. The type of person who…gets contented very easily? Which is great for him, but I guess I’m the exact opposite?”**

“What do you mean?”

 **“I thought that was the last question?”** I smiled, poking him on the cheek. Younghyun was silently drinking.

“Please?”

**“Hmm..I’m very ambitious. I think there’s always room to improve, room to grow, to be more..to achieve bigger things? Though until now, I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.”**

“Hmm. It’s okay. I can relate. They laugh at me when I say I will always work harder on my drumming, but it’s true.”

I smiled. **“That’s why you’re my bias.”**

“We’re twins, Noona!”

**“I wish that were true, so I can be as cute as you.”**

He laughed. We spend the rest of the night talking about other things we have in common, with Younghyun sharing his thoughts every now and then, but more silent than usual.

When Dowoon left, we packed up our things and decided to head home.

“Y/N? Dorm’s not too far from here, are you okay to walk?”

**“Yeah. Weather’s nice.”**

As we started walking,I couldn’t help but ask.

**“You’re quiet. Everything okay?”**

“Yeah. Just thinking about your story..?”

**“What about it?”**

“Hmm..what is it like being in a relationship that long?”

**“I think even if I tell you, it’s not gonna be entirely…factual, in the sense that my reality is probably different from my ex.”**

“Were you happy?”

**“I don’t think I would’ve stayed that long if I wasn’t.”**

“Did you break up with him?”

**“Yes.”**

“Why?”

**“I realized I loved spending more time on my job than with him. You know how people say opposites attract?”**

“Yes. I’m familiar with the saying.”

**“I’m not saying it’s completely false. Opposites do attract, it’s exciting being able to always share something different with each other. But as time progresses…you also want a sense of belonging. Someone who will understand your passion, who genuinely understands it….I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”**

“Yeah..I get it..I think.”

_I wanted to ask him, too, about his past, but I stopped myself. I didn’t care._

“Are you..still in love with him?”

I found it weird. To be honest, as it cliche as it may sound, I have never said nor thought about that word for quite some time now. It’s not like I missed anything, I was just genuinely focused on my career.

**“No. I actually haven’t thought about him until Dowoon asked. He’s married with children now, too.”**

“Do you have regrets?”

**“No. It’s not the life I imagined.”**

“So what life are you imagining?”

**“Honestly…I haven’t thought that far ahead. I’ve worked really hard to get to where I am now, to the point that I’ve sacrificed doing other things I’m passionate about. Don’t get me wrong. I love my job..but for a moment there, I missed writing and playing music, travelling, being lazy, you know? So I’m glad..I’m here and I think I’m okay with not thinking about the future just yet.”**

“So living in the moment, huh? Are you happy..now?”

**“More than I’ve ever been in the past 7 years. I get to play music..and I’ve been writing again.”**

“Really? About what?”

**“A lot of things. Mostly about my experience here so far.”**

“Does that include me?”

I smiled.

 **“It’s mostly about you.”** I replied, feeling bold.

“Can I read it?”

 **“Nope.”** I said, walking faster and leaving him behind me.

“Unfair! You’ve seen my work.”

 **“The world has seen your work, Younghyun.”** I rolled my eyes.

“C’mon. Please?”

 **“Maybe someday.”** I said, getting all serious. He must have sensed it.

**“Okay. I’ll wait..for as long as it takes.”**

When we got to the dorm, he invited himself to my place for coffee.

 **“I had coffee, tea, and now coffee again.”** I said as I was handing him his cup and sitting beside him on the couch.

“You look so different wearing a dress.”

**“Good different or bad different?”**

“Good…definitely good.” he replied, nodding.

**“So you like it better?”**

“No. I like it better when you’re wearing MY clothes.” I laughed.

 **“Surprised your answer still involved clothes.”** I replied, standing up.

“Oh, cmon!” He said, following me to the kitchen. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 **“I think it’s time for us to sleep, Younghyun.”** I said, giggling.

“Together?” he asked, looking hopeful.

 **“In our separate dorms.”** I said, laughing.

“You are such a tease.”

**“Now you know how it feels. I’m just standing up for all the YoungK stans out there who can barely survive a live performance of Hunt.”**

It was his turn to laugh.

“Are you one of those?”

**“Sorry. Proud Dowoon stan.”**

“That hurts.” He said, smiling, but tapping his chest.

 **“Do you have another schedule for tomorrow?”** I asked.

“Yeah. I’m writing another song for Eric, so I’m gonna be meeting him in the morning then after lunch, straight to meeting then practice. We’ll be up late. I’m sorry.”

**“Why are you apologizing, you weirdo.”**

“I meant I feel sorry that you won’t get to see me.” He added, teasing me.

 **“Well, then I feel sorry you won’t get to see me without this dress on, too.”** I replied, teasing him back.

“You know. I can just quit the band. I think I’ll be fine.”

I laughed. **“Go home. I’ll see you when I see you.”** I said, walking him to the door.

He moved swiftly, placing his arms by the wall and trapping me against it.

 **“What are you doing?”** I said, trying not to make it obvious that my breath is hitching.

He leaned forward, his mouth by my ear. “I’m saying good night.” he replied, before kissing me slow and deep, his tongue licking my lower lip. I moaned softly before kissing him back and lightly tracing my fingers on the waistband of his pants.

He stopped and shook his head, smiling.

 **“What?”** I asked.

“It was supposed to be payback for teasing me, but I ended up getting turned on.”

I laughed, resting my head on his chest.

“What are we doing?” he asked, his tone amused.

**“Not each other yet, evidently.”**

“Y/N!” he yelled, surprised and laughing. “I didn’t think you’d say things like that.”

 **“Oh you haven’t seen the best of me.”** I joked, winking at him.

“I’ll make sure I will.” he replied, a naughty smile on his face.

**“Okay this could go on all night.”**

“You’re right.” he laughed. “Good night, Y/N.”

 **“Good night, hotstuff.”** he bit his lip and gave me a quick kiss.

“Bye.”


	13. Jae and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write smut so bear with me and my terrible writing.

The next day, I decided to go Han River. I’ve always wanted to visit that place and since I pretty much have the whole day to myself, it seemed like the perfect idea. Dressed up in comfortable clothes, because I will definitely find a way to go around biking.

When I was on my way there, I realized my phone was about to die and I didn’t have any power bank with me.

 _Hm. Younghyun’s gonna be busy anyway._ I thought to myself.

The place was breathtaking. There were a lot of people, but it was still peaceful somehow. I looked for a spot, set a little blanket, and read a book. I brought my acoustic guitar with me, thinking that I could probably try writing some songs. _Poems are just lyrics without melody._ I remember Younghyun said. _Man, I miss him._ I stayed at the park until sunset- ended up sketching even, and celebrating on my feeble attempt to add melody to one of the things I’ve written recently. I biked around as well, taking in the sun and the sights, and while I miss Younghyun, being alone with my thoughts was therapeutic as well.

When I was on my way home, I ran into Jae, guitar on his back.

“Hey, Y/N! Where’d you come from?”

**“Hi, Jae. Oh, I spent the whole afternoon at Han River.”**

“I can see you have something on your back.”

**“Don’t judge. I tried to write a song.”**

“I hope we can hear it sometime.”

 **“Maybe when I’m dead.”** I said, laughing nervously. **“Where are you heading? Practice?”**

“Yeah. But I’m gonna go grab dinner first. Wanna come with?”

**“Sure. Enjoying my lazy day too much, so I’m not up to cook tonight.”**

“Alright. Let’s go.”

I like talking to Jae, he has a lot of ideas and stories, and he’s always so…enthusiastic about it. We had dinner for about an hour and a half when his phone rang.

“Yow! Yeah, I just finished dinner. I bumped into Y/N, she’s with me right now.”

“You wanna talk to her? Okay, cool. Hold up.”

Jae handed me his phone.

**“Hello?”**

“You’re with Jae? I’ve been calling you the whole day.”

**“I spent the day at Han River, but my phone died.”**

“I see. Okay.” His voice was cold and distant.

 **“Have you had dinner?”** I asked.

“Not hungry. I have to go.”

 **“Oka—“** He hung up. How weird.

“That’s my cue. I have to go now, I can drop you off to your dorm.”

**“Nah, it’s all good. It’s not too far. I think I’m going to get coffee first.”**

“Gotcha. See you, Y/N! Thanks for the company.”

 **“Yeah. Thanks, too. I had fun.”** He waved goodbye.

The rest of the evening, I felt uneasy. I got home and saw Youngyung’s calls and messages. He got off early and wanted to have a quick dinner with me. Damn it.

I sent a mesage. _Hey, just turned on my phone. Sorry I missed your calls and messages…and dinner. Hope practice is going well. I miss you._

I wasn’t able to sleep early, his cold voice earlier today kept replaying in my head. At 1am, he finally replied.

It’s alright. I just got worried. We’re packing up.

I was pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to make it up to him. I finally decided to surprise him, so I immediately took another shower and went to his place to prepare him food.

By 2am, I heard his door open. He was surprised to see me in his place.

He looked at me, blinked, and checked his watch.

“I’m not sure if I’m so sleepy and hungry to the point that I went to your place instead of mine.”

I laughed. _I knew he still hasn’t eaten._

**“You’re in the right place. Sorry I barged in. I…cooked for you.”**

He closed the door and saw the dining table.

“Why?”

 **“You mentioned you didn’t have dinner.”** He still sounds distant.

“That was 7pm. I could’ve eaten after that.” By this time, I was already feeling down, but I tried to keep my composure.

 **“Right. Sorry that was stupid of me. I’ll clean this up. You can go rest.** ” I said, walking past him and into the dining table. I heard him sigh.

“Don’t. I..haven’t eaten since 4pm.” he said quietly.

 _Okay. I really hate guessing games._ Being a very confrontational person, I asked him straight up.

**“Are you still pissed off because I wasn’t able to respond to your calls and messages? I told you my phone died.”**

He stayed silent, looked up with his eyes closed, and sighed again. He then walked towards the couch and sat down.

“I’m..not pissed off about that. Well, I was.”

**“I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”**

“I know.”

**“Then why are you still being like this?”**

“I don’t know how to say it.”

 **“That’s a first, lyricist.”** I said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. **“Just spill it.”**

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes before speaking.

“I don’t know. My mood changed when I heard you were having dinner with..Jae.” _Is he jealous?_

“I know it’s stupid, but I kinda hoped that you would rush home to charge your phone and message me.” _He is jealous. I was trying not to smile. How could this man be so sexy and cute at the same time._

“I wanted to have dinner with you. I missed you the whole day. I just..I don’t know. It pissed me off.”

He still had his eyes closed. _Fuck it. There’s no point in trying to stop myself._

I slowly lifted myself and sat on top of him. He looked at me, shocked.

“Wha—“ I gave him a kiss, my hands cupping his face.

**“I can’t believe I cooked a feast just because you got jealous.”**

“I’m not jea—“ I raised my eyebrows. He sighed and put his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. “Fine. I was jealous.” He said, burying his face on my neck. “I just..I think I'm in…lo..” Kang Younghyun, don’t. It’s not the right time. “I’m…crazy about you.”

_Phew. I’m glad..he didn’t say that. It’s gonna be complicated if he did._

**“That’s good to know, coz I’m crazy about you, too.”**

He looked up. “Really?”

 **“How could you possibly still be asking that?”** I asked, brows furrowed. **“Do you think I just go around kissing random men in their dorm rooms?”**

“No, but you do go to dinner with random men.”

I laughed. **“Jae’s not a random man.”**

“I’m getting jealous again.” he said, hiding his face on the crook of my neck.

I ran my hands through his hair and motioned him to look at me.

**“I”** I kissed him on his forehead.

 **“am”** I kissed him on his nose.

 **“crazy”** I kissed him on his left cheek.

 **“about”** I kissed him on his right cheek.

 **“you.”** I kissed him on his lips, soft, slow.

He kissed back, our tongues playing, I can feel it getting intense as he puts his hands on my thighs, right below the hem of my oversized shirt dress. He stopped.

“Are you not wearing…shorts?”

**“Do you want me to?”**

“You rarely ask stupid questions.”

I laughed. “ **Kiss me again.”**

“Yes, Ma’am.”

We kissed for a long time, I can feel his hands going up my back. When he licked my neck, I let out a soft moan, eliciting a curse from him. “Fuck.”

 **“Sorry, I’m really noisy.”** I giggled.

“I fucking love it. It's incredibly arousing.” He replied, trailing kisses down to my collarbone. I moaned again.

I wanted to do the same, so I removed his shirt.

“That’s new.” He said, chuckling.

**“Are you gonna be this annoying even during sex?”**

“Is that what we’re doing? I wasn’t aware.” He asked, smiling and kissing me on my jawline.

 **“So it’s a yes. Thank God you’re hot.”** I joked.

“I have never been more thankful about it than I am now.” he teased.

**“Are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna remove my shirt?”**

“Look who’s bossy now." He laughed. "You’re perfect." He added, kissing me again on my lips as his deft hands took off my shirt and unhooked my bra.

He leaned back and looked at me.

 **“What?”** I said impatiently.

“It’s sooo much better than what I had imagined.”

 **“Oh so you’ve imagined us doing this?”** I asked, before kissing him again and grinding on him.

“Ahhh fuck. Yes. I can't count how many times I’ve imagined this happening.”

I felt his hands on my breasts, teasing my nipples. I leaned back, closing my eyes. His mouth replaced his right hand. He’s sucking lightly, licking and biting, while his left hand continued what it was doing.

**“Oh fuck, Younghyun, that feels so good.”**

I was squirming on him. Before I knew it, he carried me to his bedroom, late dinner left forgotten on the dining table.

He placed me on the edge of the bed. I sat up and started removing his pants. We’re now both just wearing undergarments.

He kissed me again and we moved towards the center of the bed. His mouth is placing kisses and licks on my exposed breasts and nipples and all I could do is moan. The next thing I know, his hands were making its way down there. **“Oh god. Uhhhhh.”** I moaned loudly when I felt his finger brush on my clit. He inserted his middle finger inside me, pumping slowly I couldn’t help but moan.

 **“Younghyun, please.”** I said, grabbing him by his hair.

“Not just yet.” He smirked. “I’ve waited long, I think I deserve to enjoy this more.” And he pulled down my lace undies and inserted another finger inside me. **“Oh my god….uh fuck..more..please….”**

I had my eyes closed, so I was pleasantly surprised when I felt his tongue against my clit.

**“Oh wow. Okay. uhhhhhhh fuck, Younghyun.”**

“You’re so fucking wet.” I heard him say, before proceeding to lick me.

 **“Oh yes…”** Him doing it slowly was driving me crazy, his tongue was focused on my clit, so when he inserted two fingers inside me, all I could do was cry out.

“Hmmm..you taste delicious, Y/N.” he said, his voice going deep.

 **“Uhh…Fuck..Younghyun, pleaaaase.”** I was begging, but I didn’t care. I need him now.

“Please what?” He was teasing.

**“Pleeeease….”**

“Say it.” he replied, still licking my clit and pumping his fingers.

**“Younghyun, please fuck me. Now. I need you now.”**

“Hmmm. I’d love to.”

He then removed his boxer briefs and I bit my lip, smiling at the view. He’s huge. This is going to be painful and pleasurable. Just perfect.

He was about to reach out to his drawer, probably for a condom, but I stopped him.

 **“I take pills.”** He smiled. **“Just please fuck me already.”**

He smiled smugly. “Never knew you’d be like this in bed.”

“If **you don’t fuck me now, I swear to God, I’ll do it myse—”** I couldn’t continue my sentence because I felt the tip of his dick on my pussy.

He moaned as he slowly pierced me. I can feel my walls wrapping around the entirety of him. It hurt a little, but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy I was feeling.

“Fuck, Y/N. You feel so good. So tight. Hss..ohhh.. Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly concerned.

 **“I’m perfect.”** I replied, barely a whisper.

“Yes, you are. I’m gonna move now.”

**“Please.”**

He started moving slowly pulling in and out.

“Oh shit. Uh…hmmmm…fuck Y/N. fuck.”

**“Younghyun, harder, pleaaaase. Uhhhh.. “**

He placed both my legs on his left shoulder. His muscles flexing with every move. His face sweating, mouth open and moaning my name. _Fuck he’s so hot._

“Uhhh, Y/N. Fuck..fuck.”

**“Yes, fuck me harder, faster, Younghyun. I’m close. Please...”**

“Shit. I’m right there with you…baby..uh fuck..I’m…close.” his movements getting faster and more intense. I can feel my orgasm building up.  
  
 **“Oh oh….fuck.. I”m coming..uhhhh”** I dug my nails deep in his back, shocked by the intensity of my orgasm. The moment I did, I felt him release all inside me, his dick throbbing against my walls.

**“Uhhh..fuck shit…”**

He slowly pulled out, lied down beside me. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

**“Well, that was interesting.”**

“Really, that’s your comment? Interesting?” he said, looking at me.

 **“You called me baby just then."** I laughed and placed my self on top of him. **What’s your comment, then?”** I asked.

“It was…fucking amazing. Definitely not something that should be done only once.”

I giggled before kissing him again.

 **“I agree. Though I think you might need to eat first. You’re going to need a lot of energy if we’re gonna stay up all night.”** I said, pulling him up to a seating position. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

“All night?”

 **“Oh, I’m nowhere near done with you, jealous boy.”** He laughed. **“Let’s go eat then shower.”**

“Together?”

 **“You rarely ask stupid questions.”** I said, mirroring his words earlier. He smiled.

“Okay. Let’s go eat quickly then.” I stood up, wore my shirt and undies again, not bothering with my bra. As he was putting on his boxer briefs, I noticed my nail marks on his back.

 **“Does it hurt?”** I said, touching it.

“It hurts good. I think it’s sexy.” I smiled. He turned to me and kissed me again.

When we got out of the bedroom and he finally saw the feast I prepared for him, he looked at me in disbelief.

“Wow. Sex, food, and more sex. I should get jealous more often.”

**“Shut up and eat before I change my mind.”**

“Thank you, I’m serious. You’re perfect.”

I rolled my eyes. _Never thought a quiet day in Han River would lead to a night like this._


	14. Mornings and Confessions

I woke up the next day right before lunch time and saw Younghyun still sleeping peacefully, his hand holding mine. We’re both still naked. I smiled and kissed him on his neck.

**“Good morning.”**

“Hmmm..” He opened his eyes and smiled back at me. “So I wasn’t dreaming.” He said, voice husky.

 **“You are most definitely not.”** I replied, kissing him on his chest.

“What time is it?”

**“Past 10.”**

“Fuck.” he cursed after I bit his ear lightly. “How do you still have energy after everything we did until 5am?” He asked, his hands roaming my back.

I laughed. **“I’m just kissing you.”**

“It’s turning me on. Argh. I’m spent.”

**“No worries, I can handle it.”**

“What do you—“ I didn’t let him finish his sentence, I placed myself on top of him, taking his hands and tying it up above his head using the blanket.

“Wow. You’re wet already.” I bit my lip and leaned down to kiss him, all while slowly inserting his hard on inside me.

“Oh..fu..” Halfway through, I lifted my hips up, leaving just the tip.

“Oh god. Don’t do this.” He replied, trying to move his arms to touch me.

 **“Nah-uh. Don’t want to tire you out more.”** I said, repeating what I just did and eliciting a guttural moan and curse from him.

“Oh fuck..uhh..shit Y/N…uhh.. stop teasing already.”

 **“Hmm..but I’m enjoying.** ” I replied, doing it again while licking his lower lip.

“Uhhh..fuck this is tortu—AH!” I cut him off mid-sentence as I finally let him pierce me all the way through.

 **“Ohhh..that feels good.”** I said, moaning straight to his ear.

“Shit. Fuck. Move, baby, please.” There’s something sexy about him calling me that way when we’re having sex. I started moving, keeping my balance by placing my hands on his chest. I had my eyes closed and didn’t notice him untying the blanket and holding me by my waist.

“Oh shit. Fuck, you feel so good, baby. I’m so close. Oh fuck, yes.”

**“Hmmm, me, too. Ohh fuck. Younghyun, fuck, I’m coming.”**

“I’m right there with you. Hsss…baby, come.”

And I did. I bit him hard on his shoulders. I was still enjoying my orgasm when I felt him release his load inside me.

“Ohh..shit, uhhhhhh..fuck Y/N.” he moaned, his hands gripping me tighter.

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes. I was lying on top of him, him still inside me, both of us quiet and satisfied.

I finally moved, lied beside him, my chin resting on the shoulder I just bit.

“I was right.” He said, shaking his head.

 **“About what?** ” I asked, confused.

“You are a vampire. You bit me hard.”

 **“You deserve it. That’s what you get for being delicious.”** I replied, closing my eyes. He kissed the tip of my nose. “That was…wow. Can you wake me up like that every morning?”

 **“If I did, you won’t be able to make it to your schedule.”** I replied, laughing. I kissed him on his cheek before sitting up.

 **“Let’s get cleaned up and have breakfast.”** I said, pulling him up.

“Okay. Good morning.” he said before giving me a kiss on my lips.

**“Good morning, too.”**

We decided to eat out as we were both too tired to cook something. We were walking around, still undecided on what to get.

“Man, I really want to hold your hand…I’m sorry I can’t.”

I laughed. I really didn’t mind.

 **“It’s okay. I understand the situation. And you really don’t have to. We’re..not..you know.** ” I said, trailing off.

“Please don’t say that.” Should I tell her now? Isn’t it too random. Fuck it. 

“You know I’m crazy about you. I think I’m fall—“

 **“Don’t. Don’t say it.”** I said. His expression went from surprised to sad.

 **“Stop frowning. I…do..I mean..I feel the same way.** ” _but…_ He looked up, smiling.

“But?” he asked, as if reading my mind.

 **“I think it’s better if we just enjoy what we have now. Let’s not make things complicated.”** I said sincerely.

“We feel the same way about each other, why would it be complicated?”

I laughed and rolled my eyes. **“You’re a celebrity..and I..don’t live here, Younghyun. You seem to be forgetting that.”** I said straight up. He frowned again.

 **“Will you stop looking like a beaten down fox?** ” I said, laughing. **“Live in the moment. That’s what we’re doing. Okay? I don’t want to talk about it right now.”**

“Right now..okay. Some other time then…” He replied. “But…I really do. I mean..you know. This is not something that happens to me a lot..I just needed you to know that.”

I smiled. **“I’ll keep that in mind. And…I do, too. Okay? Now, let’s get you food before you start sulking again.”** I finally said.

When we were done eating, he asked me what I'll be doing today.

**“Hmm, nothing. I might go around and try shopping. I’ve been here for almost 2 months now, but haven’t had the chance to visit Myeongdong Market. You?”**

“We have another band practice and writing session later. We have a gig this weekend, remember?”

**“Yup. Invite the guys over, I’ll cook midnight snack and we can watch a movie or something.”**

“Yeah, sure. I’ll tell them. I don’t think we have anything sched for tomorrow morning, anyway. And we need to relax. We're all nervous since we started slowly coming back from hiatus.”

**“Sounds like a plan. I'll buy drinks, too. Just message me if you guys are on your way.”**

“Your place or mine?”   
  
**“Mine. I don’t think I’ll be able to focus right in your place after what we did.** ” I said, laughing.

“You’re blushing. How cute. Maybe we can balance it out by doing things in your place, too.” He said, winking suggestively.

I smiled. **“Oh, that’s definitely happening.”** I replied.

“YEEES!” He shouted.

 **“Keep it down! God. You're an idol for crying out loud.”** I said laughing but putting my hand on his mouth.

“It’s easy to forget when you’re with the right person.” He replied, inconspicuously kissing my hand before letting it go.  
  
 **“How cheesy.”** I said, rolling my eyes.

We walked back to the dorm and he left a few minutes later. I showered again when my phone rang.

 **“What’s up?”** It was Younghyun.

“Whachudoing?”

**“You left literally just half an hour ago. I’m showering, Younghyun.”**

“Ohhhh.”

**“What do you need?”**

“Nothing. Just miss you. Bye!!!”

Annoying and sweet. Best way to describe that man.


	15. Chimaek and Complexities

I’ve spent the rest of the afternoon happily shopping in Myeongdong Market, eventually buying things I can bring home to my family and friends back home as well. I ran into one shop selling cute socks and ended up buying a pair for each of the boys— each with a print of their denimalz.

Before evening broke, I went home to put down the things I’ve bought and went out to purchase everything I’ll be needing for tonight’s hangout.

When Younghyun messaged me, it was already 11pm.

Hey, beautiful. We’re done and packing up. I’ll see you in a while. We’re hungry!!!! 

I didn’t bother to reply and just rushed through cooking to make sure everything’s prepared when they arrive.

By quarter to 12, I was all done and showered, hair still wet.

“Noona~~~” I heard Dowoon and Wonpil, as Younghyun enters the passcode to my dorm.

“Ohhhh, you know her passcode.” I heard Sungjin say.

“Hyung! Not now!” Younghyun responded before I heard the rest of the boys saying a collective “Ohhhh~~~”

I just laughed.

**“Hello! Food’s ready.”**

“Thanks for inviting us over, Y/N.” Jae said, smiling.

“It smells good!!!” Sungjin exclaimed.

The maknae line made their way to me, clinging on each of my arms.

“Noona, feed us well. We are hungry!”

**“Go settle down. I prepared everything on the living room, so we can watch while eating.”**

I saw Dowoon and Wonpil making their way but Sungjin stopped them on their tracks.

“Yah. Wash up first.” I laughed. _Sungjin and I really have a lot in common when it comes to cleanliness._

All 4 of them lined up on the kitchen sink while Younghyun approached me.

“Can I demand attention now?” He said, pouting.

**“What sort of attention do you need exactly?”**

He smiled. “Can I put this in your room?” He replied, showing me his bass guitar.

 **“Yeah go ahead.”** I replied, walking towards the kitchen to check on the boys. I can hear Sungjin telling them to behave themselves.

“Yah, follow me!” Younghyun whispered.

 **“What? Why?”** I asked, confused.

“I have to tell you something. Please don’t get mad.”

 **“Oh man what did you do now?”** I asked, walking with him.

When we got inside the bedroom, he put his bass down and pulled me.

 **“Yah!”** He kissed me, three quick pecks on the lips before hugging me. I smiled.

 **“And I missed you, too.”** I said.

“Hmm newly showered. You smell amazing. Can I have you instead of food?” He asked, hugging me again.

**“Behave. We have guests.”**

“Yow, Brian! Where you at?” yelled Jae.

Younghyun sighed. “I regret that I agreed to inviting them.”

 **“Stop it. Let’s go.”** I replied.

I went out and saw the guys all seated around the coffee table.

“Wooow. Chimaek! You’re amazing, Noona!” Dowoon said.

 **“Yeah, there’s rice, too. I don’t know what sort of flavors you guys like so I kinda..made a few options.”** I walked towards the table and sat right beside Sungjin. **“So there’s the typical fried chicken, we have buffalo wings over here which are mildly spicy, honey garlic, and soy.”**

 **“I also made fries for our all-American boy, Jae.”** I added. “ **Dig in!”**

“Yeaaaaah! You’re right, Bri. Your girl’s the best!” Jae said before putting a piece of fry in his mouth.

 _Her girl?_ I looked at Younghyun, who was also looking at me, smiling from ear to ear.

“I told you!” He said before sitting between Sungjin and me. I shook my head in disbelief but couldn’t stop myself from smiling. _Oh man. This is getting complicated._

“Oh! It’s really good, noona! Waaah. Mas-issneun!” Wonpil exclaimed. Sungjin was nodding along as he takes a bite on his 2nd wing.

“Thanks for this, Y/N.” I heard Younghyun say, before kissing me on the cheek.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I looked at him, whispering **“Yah!”**

“Don’t worry about it. We know. Actually we know even before he told us.” Jae said, mouth full of fries.

Dowoon was clapping while Wonpil was lightly tapping him repeatedly on his back.

 **“What?”** I asked.

Sungjin spoke. “We’ve known each other for a decade now. Kinda easy to spot things like this. He told me first.”

I was still confused. _What is happening?_

**“What did he tell you exactly?”**

“That he’s in lo—“ Jae interjected, but was stopped by Younghyun.

“Yah, bro! We…agreed not to..talk about it yet.” Younghyun said, avoiding my eyes.

“What? Yah Noona, don’t you like hyung?” Wonpil asked. _What did I get myself into tonight?_

I stayed silent for like a minute, composing myself and thinking of a way to manage the situation. Younghyun was throwing nervous glances at me. I bit my lip.

I took a deep breath. _Oh well. What’s the point._

 **“I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone as much as I like your Hyung, Wonpil.”** He smiled widely, putting his hands up as a gesture of “Told yah!”

I turned to Younghyun, who was smiling so much he decided to hide his face on Sungjin’s left arm.

“Hey, Kang Bra, I’m not your girl. Don’t touch me, yah!” Sungjin said, popping his shoulder to get Younghyun off.

 **“Now you get all shy? You didn’t even give me a heads up that you’re gonna tell them.”** I said, crossing my arms and shaking my head as I glare at him.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I just..I don’t want to spend the evening trying to pretend I don’t like you.”

“He’s not good at pretending, too. We can tell the moment he first told us about you.” Jae said, barely comprehensible with a piece of chicken between his lips.

“C’mon, it was obvious after their first ramyeon together! He was all giddy during rehearsal and itching to go home, too!” Sungjin added.

“And the amount of new love songs he’s written since meeting noona!” Wonpil said.

“He accidentally calls me Y/N all the time, too!” Dowoon shared.

“Okay, story time is over. In summary, she’s my girl, I’m her man. Stop embarrassing me and just eat.”

_He’s my man? My heart skipped a bit._

“You brought this to yourself, Hyung!” Dowoon said, laughing.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Younghyun suddenly asked, ignoring the “Oooohhhhh” coming from his bandmates.

 **“Yeah, sure. Don’t you want to eat first?”** I asked before standing up.

“Nah, this’ll be quick. Let’s go to your room.”

 **“Okay. Excuse us guys.”** I stood up and followed him to my room.

As I closed the door, he immediately apologized.

“I’m so sorry about that. It’s just that the boys cornered me and I just..I had to tell them. Please don’t be mad.”

**“I’m not mad. Just surprised. We talked about not making this complicated…and you went…and well..made it a whole other level of complicated. Does your management know?”**

“I told our manager, yes.”

**“And what did he say?”**

“It’s not a problem. I mean, we’re past 5 years since debut, so I can date. He said it was my choice if I want them to make an official press statement.”

**“Please don’t. Okay? There’s still so much we need to figure out.”**

“Yes, I promise I won’t do it without asking you first.”

 **“Younghyun, I have a little over two months left in your country. You do know that, right?”** I asked slowly.

He nodded sadly, it’s breaking my heart.

**“I’m not saying this to ruin the mood, I just…it’s just a reality we need to remember and eventually think about. Okay?”**

“Okay.” He whispered, looking down.

 **“Hey.”** I walked to close the distance between us and looked up at him.

 **“I have a question.”** I said.

“Hm?”

**“What’s the real reason you told the guys?”**

He didn’t answer immediately. I waited.

“It’s lame and shallow.”

 **“You’re just making me more curious.”** I said, chuckling.

“I wanted to hold your hand while watching the movie. **”** _Oh my heart. This guys is just crazy._

I laughed. **“Oh man. What am I gonna do with you. Stop frowning. I’m hungry, let’s just go and eat.”**

I turned my back on him, but he grabbed my hand to face him before saying..

“I’m in love with you.”

I paused for what felt like an eternity.

 **“What?”** I heard him, but I couldn’t believe it. Just this morning we talked about not saying that word.

“I’m in love with you. I love you. It’s already complicated, right? So I’m just going to completely embrace the complexity if that means I get to tell you that. I love you.” If he wasn’t able to look me straight in the eye earlier, the Younghyun right now is like an entirely different person. He just told me he loves me..three times.

I put my hands on the temples of my head, took a deep breath. He was waiting for an answer.

 **“You..are seriously stubborn.”** I said, shaking my head. He started rambling.

"Look, I know it has only been what? A little over a month since we met and got to where we are now, but I've never been so sure in my life about this. I am going crazy. You heard the boys, my head is filled with thoughts of you and I know it's com---" 

I him by his shirt and gave him a deep kiss. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back. I can feel him relax. I stopped the kiss to smile and whisper **“I have never met anyone who talks as much as I do."**

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." 

**"I’m in love with you, too…Fine. Let’s try it your way, you crazy person.”**

He kissed me again. “I love you.”

 **“Yeah yeah I know. Now let me go because I’m hungry.”** I said, laughing.

“Say it back first!” he demanded.

**“Oh God you’re annoying. I love you, too. Let me eat!!”**

He let me go and smiled.

_Here goes complicated._

When we got out, I saw the boys scrambling to get back on their seats. Jae was the first to speak.

“Finally! All the tension was killing us.”

I shook my head, smiling at the absurdity of the situation.

“You guys!” Younghyun exclaimed.

“We were eavesdropping.” Dowoon confessed.  
  
“I tried to stop them! I swear.” Sungjin said.

I laughed.

“He really is annoying, right?” Jae said, referring to the last thing I told Younghyun before we left the room.

 **“He really is. How you guys got through a decade without killing him is a mystery to me.** ” I replied, walking towards them.

“We wanted to. But we need his lyrics.” Sungjin said, chuckling as I sat down.

“Great. So now everybody’s ganging up on me.” Younghyun said before sitting beside me.

“You’re the one who decided to confess tonight. Of course we’re gonna bully you.” Jae said.

“Dowoon-ah. Hold my hand while we’re watching.” Wonpil said dramatically, mocking Younghyun.

I laughed loudly.

“Okay okay stop now. I know I sound cheesy.”  
  
“We’ve always known you’re cheesy. It’s obvious in all our lyrics, Kang Bra.” Sungjin said.

 **“Let’s all move on. Younghyun and I need to eat before Sungjin finishes all the chicken.”** I said, teasing their leader.

“It’s delicious! You guys were busy, so I took rice from the kitchen.”

**“It’s all good.”**

“What are we watching?”

**“Have you guys watched Seven?”**

“Is this a love story?” Younghyun asked.

**“Nope. Not a fan of romance films. It’s a psychological thriller.”**

“Ohh, I’m game. I like movies that make me think.” Jae said, moving beside Wonpil, so he can lean his back on the couch. Sungjin moved beside Dowoon.

“Let’s go up the couch.” Younghyun said, taking his beer and mine and putting it on the side table before sitting down.

 **“Oh hold on, I prepared popcorn. Who’s up for it?”** I asked them as I stood up.

“Meeeeee!” All of them except Jae and Younghyun put their hands up.

“I’m so full, I feel like I’m gonna explode.” Jae said, explaining.

 **“Okay. Give me a few minutes.”** I said, walking towards the kitchen.

I prepared the popcorn and handed the leader and the maknae line two bowls before sitting beside Younghyun on the couch.

 **“All ready? I’m gonna start the movie.”** I finally said.

I took the blanket hanging by the side of the couch and placed it over my legs. Younghyun immediately repositioned it so we can share. Just a few minutes into the movie and he finally held my hand. I looked at him but he was still facing the TV, but sporting a big smile on his face. I smiled, too.

_Today has been full of surprises._

I started cleaning up as soon as the boys left, with Younghyun washing the dishes and humming a song.

**“It’s 2 am and you’re not yet yawning. That’s new.”**

“Hmmmm. Just happy.” He just said.

I smiled, approaching him and hugging him from behind.

 **“I wonder why.** ” I replied.

He turned around, putting his arms around me and tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

“I love you.”

**“Wow. You’re really going all out with that, huh.”**

“Bear with me. It doesn’t happen often.” he hugged me. “Are you done cleaning up?”

 **“Yes. I’m gonna go ahead now.”** I said, teasing him.

“What? You’re sleeping in your dorm?”

 **“Yes.** ” I said, acting nonchalant and started heading towards the door.

“Nuh-uh. No way. Definitely not. I’m gonna tie you up to my bed if I have to. There’s no way you’re not sleeping beside me tonight.” He grabbed me by my wrist, turned me around and trapped me in a very tight hug.

I laughed. **“I was only kidding. Calm down!”**

“Yah. You keep doing that!”

I ran my hands through his hair and gave him a kiss.

 **“Because you’re so gullible.** ” He smiled and we stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Soooo…”

**“Soooo…”**

“We’re alone now.”

**“Indeed, we are.”**

“We’re officially together.”

“I guess that’s true." I said, nodding in agreement.

“I’m thinking we should celebrate.”

 **“It is something to celebrate about. I wonder what we can do.”** I said as I started unbuttoning his his shirt.

“Hmm…We could go to a karaoke bar and sing our hearts out.” He replied, feigning innocence and smiling while kissing me on the side of my neck, I moaned.

 **“Hmm..That would be unfair. You sing way better than me.”** I removed his shirt, threw it on the floor, and started tracing the contours of his chest with my fingers.

“Hmm..so we need to do something that we both enjoy…” He took off my shirt and carried me. I wrap my legs around him and lick his ear.

**“What could that possibly be.”**

He laughed. “Let’s think harder.”

 **“I think you’re already doing that for the both of us.”** Referring to his obvious hard-on.

“You’re creative. What do you have in mind?”

**“Well, you did mention something about tying me up on your bed.”**

He bit his lip. “Can I?”

**“Only if I get to do it to you afterwards, too.”**

“Oh you have yourself a deal.” He said, hungrily kissing me on my lips. I laughed. He placed me on the bed and we spent the rest of the dawn celebrating.


End file.
